Mortals, Meet the Seven!
by MeganCK
Summary: Has this been done a billion times before? Yes. Do I care? Not really, no. This isn't just Percabeth, though. It's the seven, as well as some other PJO/HOO characters. Be prepared for friendship, romance, and characters being themselves. DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters, just my OCs. Uncle Rick has all rights to them. Rated T for cursing and possible controversial topics.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, Fanfiction! This is my second multichapter story, the first being a brand-new SYOC. Check it out if you want. Anyway, this first chapter is focused on Jason and Piper. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Mandy Erikson's PoV**

Let's face it. I'm the best person at this school. I'm cute-no, beautiful-no, drop-dead gorgeous. Yeah, I like that. I have naturally brown hair, but I dye it blonde, because it matches my stunning blue eyes. I can get any boy knocking on my door. I'm an expert at flirting. It's a special talent of mine.

Anyway, flirting is what I had in mind when I saw the hot new boy. He had military-cut blonde hair with a groove on one side. He had these bright, electric blue eyes that sent a jolt through you when you looked at them. On his upper lip, there was the tiniest little scar. On his forearm, he had a tattoo that said SPQR and had a weird design. He had muscle, too. I liked him immediately.

I walked up to him, the people parting the way for me to move freely through the halls. I tapped him on the shoulder, putting on one of my winning smiles.

"Hey, boy. You free tonight?" I said, running my hand up and down his arm. He turned around, and instead of dropping to his knees like most boys do, he just looked slightly annoyed, as if he had more important things to do.

"Uh, sorry, who are you again?" he said, with an edge of laughter in his voice. The people in the hall, who had dropped their conversations and had started watching me, like they should, giggled and laughed. A few girls swooned.

"My name's Mandy, hon. And you are?" I said seductively.

"I'm Jason, I have a girlfriend, and I would like you to kindly fuck off. Thanks." he retorted. With that, he closed his locker and walked away laughing, not even looking back or anything. The crowd was hysterical. I, Mandy Erikson, did NOT get rejected. Ever. But I knew that I could win him over. I always do.

"She can't be better than me," I called after him. Jason turned around and laughed even harder.

"Sorry, but I don't think you're perfect. You're not beautiful like her, not funny like her, not nice like her, and apparently not smart enough to take a hint like her." Jason said, getting this weird dreamy expression on his face when he talked about his girlfriend.

"Maybe I can meet her and we'll see who's better." I said with a smile, knowing that I could outclass whoever this bitch was any day.

Jason laughed again. "Fine. She's picking me up after school. You can meet her in the parking lot."

I smiled my winning smile, knowing that I had won. "See ya then, babe." I said sweetly.

"Don't call me babe." Jason called as he walked down the hall.

* * *

**THIS LINE BREAK LOVES BANANAS**

* * *

I put on a fresh coat of hot pink lipstick as I walked to meet that hunk Jason in the parking lot. He was leaning against the wall, with an eager look on his face. Probably excited to see me. "Hey, Jase."

Jason's eager look faded, being replaced with one of annoyance. "Don't call me Jase. Only my sister can call me Jase." he growled, fed up.

Out of nowhere, an expensive-looking car pulled into the lot. Jason's face lit up. _So this is that bitch of a girlfriend_, I thought. _Please. Money can't get you everything._

A girl stepped out of the car, and my jaw dropped. I hate to say it, but this girl wasn't bad looking. At all. She looked like a Native American, with brown hair that looked like a 2-year-old had gone near it with his daddy's big-boy scissors, and weird eyes that reminded me of a kaleidoscope. She ran towards Jason like she hadn't seen him in years.

"Piper!" Jason called out. He grabbed 'Piper', spun her around, and kissed her. On the lips. I was fuming.

"Ahem? Gorgeous girl over here?" I said. I officially hated Jason's girlfriend.

Piper turned around, and gave me a once-over. She gave me a sweet smile, and said, "Why are you messing around with my boyfriend?"

I glared. "I'm Mandy, Jason's NEW girlfriend. Sorry, hon. You're old news."

Jason and Piper looked at each other and laughed. At me. I, Mandy Erikson, was getting laughed at.

Piper wiped away a tear. "Uh, do you know what we've been through together? I doubt that some slut could replace what we have. I recommend backing away from Jason and finding yourself some football dude." she said in between giggles.

"Why should I?" I retorted. "Jason and I are meant for each other."

Piper's smile vanished. She wasn't laughing anymore. "Because you don't love him. You want to take him home for the night and dump him the next day. I, on the other hand, love Jason. A lot. More than YOU could ever comprehend."

Jason pulled Piper close. "And I love Piper. And what we have sure as hell won't be ruined my you."

"Fine," I said, shocked. "But when you break up, I'll be waiting." I blew Jason a kiss, gave Piper one final glare, and walked away. There was always the basketball team.

While I walked away, I overheard their conversation.

"Pipes, you saved my life. Again. I don't know where I'd be without you," Jason said happily. What did he mean, again?

"You'd probably have your sorry ass in the underworld by now," Piper replied. Underworld? This chick was insane!

But Jason just laughed. "True that, Beauty Queen."

"Let's get going, Sparky," Piper said, probably smiling.

I ran, as far away as I could get. I couldn't take it anymore. I saw the way he looked at her, and the way she returned those looks. I'd never have Jason. He was taken. But when you're the most gorgeous girl at your school, you've got nothing to worry about. I'd have a new boyfriend by tomorrow.

**Well? What do you think? Good? Terrible? Let me know, please! If you have any suggestions for one-shots, tell me. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but flaming? Not so much. I'm sorry if Jason was kinda OOC. But I think that a little Jiper is good for everyone, don't you?**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, thanks. For all those favorites and follows that show up in my email. For pushing me closer to becoming an author. I love you guys.**

**Anyway, I've decided to tell you what's coming next for this story. I'm doing Frazel next, then my take on Caleo, then either the Big 3 kids or Piper/Annabeth friendship. But before that, here's the Percabeth that you've all been asking for. Be warned; may be sad.**

**Eli James' POV**

I hate Greek Mythology. The only good thing about it, really, is that my best friends, Thalia and Annabeth, are there with me. Okay, I may or may not have a teeny-tiny crush on Annabeth. Fine, a huge crush. I can't help myself, with her long, golden curls and her intelligent gray eyes. She's the smartest kid in the school. I'm smart too, and not too bad looking, with brown hair and eyes.

Anyway, one day, we were sitting in Greek Mythology, and we were starting a study on the Underworld.

"Alright, class," droned Mrs. Francis, our teacher. She could put students to sleep with one word. "Who can tell me the deepest part of the underworld?"

I raised my hand, looking for Annabeth's approval. To my surprise, her knuckles were white as they held on to the edge of the desk, her eyes were squeezed shut, and her jaw was in a line, as if she were trying not to scream. I gave Thalia a curious glance, but she looked worried, as if she knew that something bad were about to happen.

"Yes, Eli?" Mrs. Francis said, looking at me. Now was my chance to show off to Annabeth.

"Tartarus." I said confidently, knowing that I had gotten it right.

Annabeth screamed out of nowhere, burying her face in her hands, tears streaming down her beautiful cheeks. _What did I SAY_? I thought.

Thalia abruptly stood up. "Alright everyone, get out! Nothing to see here! C'mon, move your asses outside the door! You, too, Mrs. Francis." She said, obviously worried. Thalia pointed at me. "Eli, go find Percy Jackson. He's in Social Studies right now, I think."

Percy Jackson? He was the school's swim team captain, and a total bonehead.

"What can he do that I can't do?" I retorted, wanting to take this moment to get closer to Annabeth.

Thalia stormed up to me and grabbed my shirt. Her electric blue eyes flashed menacingly. "Because he's the only one who really knows what's happening, and how to fix it. So do me a fucking favor and GET HIM IN HERE!" She yelled, and she looked like she was going to say more, but Annabeth screamed again, this time louder than the last. Her knees were hugged to her chest. She looked, well, scared. Annabeth Chase rarely got scared. I gulped, running out of the classroom to find Percy Jackson, still wondering why Thalia requested him, of all people.

**THIS** **LINEBREAK WISHES IT WAS A POTATO**.

When I got to the Social Studies room, Percy was sitting there, looking bored out of his mind. "Uh, I need Percy to come to the Greek Mythology room for a sec. There's something wrong with Annabeth, and Thalia said-" I started, but Percy shot out of his seat, knocking over his chair in the process.

"Annabeth? Is she okay? What happened?" He said, concerned. Huh. I didn't know that jocks had feelings

"I don't know, we were talking about Tartarus and she freaked."

Percy paled at the mention of the word Tartarus. Without another word, he ran out of the room faster than should've been humanly possible.

**THIS LINEBREAK WANTS A CUPCAKE.**

Percy pushed through the crowd waiting outside and flung the classroom door open, only to find Annabeth sitting on the floor in the fetal position, screaming and crying like she'd been shot.

"Percy! Thank the gods! We stared discussing, uh, you-know-where." Thalia said, relief flooding her face. Seriously, what was so great about Percy Jackson?

Percy turned to me. "Dude, I think it's time for you to leave." He urged quietly. I stood there adamantly, not wanting to leave Annabeth's side.

"I'm staying in here."

"No, you're not! Listen, Annabeth and I went through some hard stuff that the likes of you wouldn't understand! Please, leave the room!" Percy said, and for the first time I remembered something weird about him. He often got lost in thought, with this-I don't know, broken expression on his face. Come to think of it, Annabeth did the same thing. Reluctantly, I left the room, but I couldn't resist looking through the glass window in the door. I was just in time to see Percy kiss Annabeth, and make my heart shatter in two.

"Annabeth, look at me," he said, his voice full of... love? "We're out. We made it. We escaped hell. I love you, Annabeth. As long as we're together, remember?" Percy kissed her again, and Annabeth unfroze, still crying.

"I love you too, Percy." She whispered, her voice raw from screaming. She buried her head into his shirt, and Percy held her close.

My heart broke. Annabeth was taken, by Percy Jackson, who clearly loved her. A lot. The girl of my dreams was in love with another boy.

While I walked away, something nagged at the back of my brain. Annabeth had freaked out on the word 'Tartarus'. Percy had gone pale, too. And he had said that they'd escaped hell. Had they been to Tartarus? Were Greek myths real?

**Well, that took forever. I think this turned out well, though. What do you think? Remember, constructive criticism: good. Flames: bad.**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	3. Chapter 3

**MUST READ! IMPORTANT!**

**So, I've decided to double update today! Happy times! I want to address a few of your reviews, though, because a few of you have been saying that Percy was OOC. Let me try and tell you what I was going for. Over the years, Percy has done some crazy things for Annabeth. He's snuck out on a quest, left a magic island where he could be immortal, given up immortality, remembered her when he had amnesia (brought on by the gods themselves), and fallen into Tartarus. I was trying to make it seem like he was putting aside the flashbacks and the pain for Annabeth's sake. If it didn't come across as that, I apologize. I also had to make Annabeth a little more susceptible to the flashbacks for the one-shot to work the way I wanted it to. On the other hand, some of you liked it SO much that you want me to make it a full story. I would, but I have zero ideas for the plot. If you have some, PM me ASAP!**

**I am also making this Frazel chapter address a VERY serious and controversial topic. Racism. As you all know, Hazel is black. In this one-shot, she is being bullied VERY severely for her race, and Frank comes to the rescue. Please know that I do not mean for this to be offensive in any way, shape, or form. I understand that I most likely have African-American readers out there, so for those of you, I am on your side. Racism is wrong. I am hoping to convey how wrong it is with this chapter.**

**Well, on that happy note, on to the Frazel chapter!**

**Josh Brash's POV**

It's fun being a bully. You get to scare the shit out of everyone around you. They make a path for you in the halls. They buy you lunch. If you force-er, ask them to, they get down on their knees and beg you not to hurt them. All except one.

Hazel Levesque is a little nothing. She's only a freshman, at age thirteen. She's insanely shy and looks down at her sneakers a lot. If you look at her weird golden eyes, you see a darkness to them, like she's seen too much for her age. But she still can't be touched, like she's dealt with worse things. I've been having some trouble with figuring out what to use to knock her down a peg.

Then, in the middle of math class, it hit me.

She's black. Hazel has darker skin than the night sky. I can totally make her my slave or something. Forgetting all about my stupid math that I didn't need anyway, I put my plan into motion.

**THIS LINEBREAK REMINDS YOU THAT THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE OFFENSIVE.**

After the final bell rang, I walked over to Hazel's locker in the freshman hallway, my followers trailing behind me. We all had matching grins, knowing what I was about to do.

I leaned against the locker next to Hazel's. She was looking at a picture. In it, there were six other kids, all of them older than her. I was shocked. In the picture, she was on her tiptoes, kissing an Asian boy on the cheek.

"Hey, Hazel. What's it like to be a slave?" I said with a grin. The entire freshman class froze in place, shocked. My goons laughed. Hazel just stood there in utter bewilderment.

"Uh, what?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes. I had managed to hurt her. _Don't have such a hard shell, do ya?_ I thought.

"You heard me, Golden-Eyes. What's it like to be a slave?" I pushed her to the ground. She lay there, not moving, but she still had the guts to speak.

"I-I don't-I'm not a slave." Hazel said, so quietly it was practically a whisper.

"Not a slave, my ass. Talk, Golden-Eyes." I kicked her. She immediately put her hands on her stomach. She was crying now, tears making her bright eyes even brighter and more startling than they were before. I liked the sight. So I kicked her again. And again. Over and over. The entire student body was watching now, and it was perfectly silent. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"What are you doing to Hazel?" He said quietly, with a subtle edge if anger to his voice. I turned around to find myself face-to-face with a tall, bulky Asian kid. Well, face-to-face was kinda inaccurate. He was a head taller than me. The guy looked familiar... Then I realized that he was the same one in Hazel's picture, the guy she kissed on the cheek.

"Frank? Oh, thank the gods!" Hazel said, shakily standing up. She clutched her stomach as if her guts were about to spill out, and her face was still streaked with tears. That didn't stop her from smiling and running into his arms.

Frank accepted Hazel's hug, and glared at me. I was scared, for the first time since, oh, I don't know, since I started high school. This Frank kid didn't look like he got mad too often. I guessed that when he did, it wouldn't be pretty.

"What did you do to her?" He growled, his glare not relaxing for a second.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. "How can you like her, dude? She's a shy little slave girl."

If looks could kill, I'd have been dead. "I don't like her. I love her." To prove his point, Frank broke his hug with Hazel and kissed her on the lips. Hazel looked surprised for a second, but after a second she threw her arms around his neck. I heard a few girls aww at the sight.

Hazel broke away, the tears on her face completely overshadowed by sheer and utter happiness. "I love you too, Frank. You're my hero."

I mimed puking, and then said,"Oh, please. Go make out somewhere else. And Hazel, we'll finish this tomorrow." I was shocked by the look of determination that crosses her features.

"Josh, I've seen way worse than you think. You may hurt me with your words and violence, but I will never be afraid of you. I can take a few kicks and punches here and there." She said. I had to give the chick some credit. She was tough.

Frank walked up to me and, to my surprise, punched me in the face. Hard. I heard him say one thing before I blacked out, "That's for hurting my girlfriend."

**Uh, wow. That was a lot more controversial than I ever meant for it to be, even if it does address a topic like racism. Speaking of which, I once again remind you that this chapter wasn't meant to be offensive in any way. It was meant to hit hard and teach a lesson about racism and bullying, and how it hurts. In the words of Mikasa Ackerman (if you don't know who that is, watch Attack on Titan), the world is cruel. Please, let Josh's actions teach you how wrong bullying and racism really is. And let Hazel and Frank's actions in this story teach you that bullying CAN be overcome. We just have to stand up to it.**

**Anyway, I hope you like that chapter, and that you learned something today. If I made you realize something about the real world, tell me in the reviews. Also, I think I may have gotten Frank's character wrong. I think i did Hazel okay, though. Tell me please! Remember that I appreciate constructive criticism, but flames? Not so much. Keep an eye out for the next chapter! It's Caleo, and it'll be kinda different.**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	4. Chapter 4

**500 VISITORS! Now, I know that that doesn't seem like much, but this means that 500 people have seen my writing. That's HUGE for me. Gods, I can't believe that this story got so much attention, and most -if not all- of it positive, too! Thanks so much! I really love all you guys! Anyway, this is my take on Caleo... if Leo had yet to go back for Calypso. Trust me. Enjoy!**

**Samuel Evans' POV**

Leo Valdez is a saint. A hero. He's saved me from bullies more times than I can count. All without throwing a single punch.

One day, I was rushing to Math, when I was stopped by the king of the jocks, Grant. He blocked my path with his huge frame. "Where ya going, nerd?" I tried to move around him, not daring to say anything, but he just stepped in front of me. Grant knocked the books out of my hands. "I said," he growled, "Where ya going?"

"M-math class," I stuttered. Did I mention that Grant scares the hell out of me? No? Well, Grant scares the hell out of me. It's so bad that I can barely talk.

Then, out of nowhere, Leo Valdez tapped him on the shoulder. "Dude, you some kind of stalker? Why do you need to keep such serious tabs on him?" he said confidently, with an unwavering grin on his face. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you've taking a liking to him." Leo wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making everyone in the hallway laugh. Including me.

"What do you want, Valdez," Grant said, his face slowly turning purple with anger.

"I want you to just go get on with your life. Then everything will be all sunshine and rainbows again."

Grant looked furious. He threw a punch. I winced, expecting him to knock Leo unconscious, but to my surprise, he easily ducked.

"Dude, is that all you got? I got some friends who could kick your butt in seconds. C'mon, try harder." Leo challenged. Everyone in the hallway gasped. No one challenged Grant like that. Everyone was too afraid of him. Except Leo, who was still grinning. Grant, still that weird shade of purple, stormed away. Everyone cheered. Leo bowed. "I'm here all night, people!" he said smugly. The bell rang, and everyone went to class. Except me. I wanted to thank Leo properly.

"Thanks, Leo. I really owe you." I said.

"Nah, don't mention it, dude." Leo replied, whistling as he walked off to class

* * *

**THIS LINEBREAK IS THIS MANY *holds up 5 fingers***

* * *

One week later, Leo sat down next to me at lunch. "Why are you sitting here?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"I want to. You're cool." Leo said, blowing my mind with that single statement.

I laughed. "No, not really."

Leo opened his mouth, about to respond, when a girl named Carrie walked up to him. She was fairly pretty, and not at all snobby.

"Leo, do you maybe want to do something later?" she asked, hopeful.

"Sorry, I can't, Carrie. Maybe another time?" Leo said. Carrie deflated and walked away. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Dude, why'd you turn her down? She's really pretty, and nice, too." I marveled. Big mistake. Leo's expression turned grim. He looked... lovesick.

"I'm...uh... going on... a, uh... trip! Yeah, a trip. And... um, I'm kinda waiting for someone." He stuttered, losing that confident, cocky grin that he always had. "Uh, gotta go!" Leo ran out of the cafeteria. As he rounded the corner, I noticed a single tear on his cheek.

* * *

**THIS LINEBREAK WANTS A PUPPY FOR CHRISTMAS.**

* * *

Leo disappeared the next day. He was gone for six months. His friends, Piper and Jason, came to school one day, saying he went searching for a girl who went missing. I was worried about him. Leo was my best friend, my only friend, really.

One day, I saw a beautiful girl walk into the school. She had long brown hair pulled into a braid, and brown almond-shaped eyes. Gorgeous. She got looks of envy from the girls, and dreamy, lustful looks from the boys. I saw Grant walk up to her, licking his lips. _Oh, great,_ I thought. T_he poor girl has to suffer from that asshole's seduction._

"Hey, babe." Grant said, his voice smooth. "My parents are on a trip. You wanna come over and have some fun?"

The girl laughed. It sounded magical. "No, thanks. I currently have a boyfriend."

"Who said he has to know," Grant said innocently, but with a playboy grin on his face.

"Seriously, dude? I go on a six-month trip to find Calypso, and you make a move on her?" a familiar voice asked. "Dude, I'm hurt. I thought we had something special." Leo Valdez put his hand to his chest in mock hurt, but he had that same old grin on his face. Everyone looked shocked and overjoyed to see Leo back in the halls again.

"So Calypso's your name, huh? So tell me, why do you want this overgrown troll when you can have me?" Grant said seductively. _Damn,_ I thought. _How hard is it to take a hint?_

"Because he once made an oath to come back for me when I, uh, went missing. And he did. If that doesn't show that he cares about me, then what does? You, on the other hand, are an oaf with a horrible personality. At least you've got a sense of humor going for you, making jokes about you being handsome." Calypso retorted.

Leo looked up at Grant. "Uh, I think he was being serious. He's not too bright, you know. He thinks that I couldn't take him". He flexed his nonexistent muscles, making everyone laugh. "Why don't I give you that tour now, sunshine."

Calypso slapped Leo playfully. "What did I say about calling me sunshine?"

The couple continued their banter as they walked down the hall. I couldn't help but notice how different they were. Leo wasn't exactly handsome. He was scrawny, and had kinda elfish features. Calypso, on the other hand, might as well have been a goddess. She was a knockout, even without fancy clothes or makeup. In fact, she wore an ordinary t-shirt and jeans, and her face was all natural. They were a real-life Beauty and the Beast.

**So? You like it? I hope so. It took me a while to write. I hope I got Leo's sense of humor right. And since we don't know much about Calypso, I didn't really know what to do with her. I hope it was okay.**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gods, I'm close to crying. I've had sooo many positive things said about my writing that I'm starting to believe something crazy... that I'm actually a GOOD author! I never thought this until I saw all those nice reviews, and the overwhelming number of favorites in a day. Anyway, this one-shot is on my favorite friendship in HoO, Piper and Annabeth. The thought of Piper helping Annabeth through the search for Percy just warms my heart for some reason. Enjoy!**

**Amy Morrison's POV**

As much as I hate it, I'm in the popular clique. The leader, Shauna, came up to me on my first day here at Thomas Edison high school and asked me to join her "group". I said yes. I mean, what was I supposed to say? If I said no, Shauna would've made my life a living hell.

Only two people have ever refused Shauna's orders-uh, I mean, request. Piper McLean and Annabeth Chase. Piper is Tristan McLean's daughter, with choppy brown hair, kaleidoscopic eyes, and Native American complexion. Annabeth does NOT have any famous parents (as far as I know), but she has long, curly blonde hair, and intelligent gray eyes that analyze your every move. They're both beautiful, even without designer clothes and ten pounds of makeup like Shauna wears, and she's still not that pretty.

From what I can tell, Piper and Annabeth are inseparable. They have a thousand inside jokes. They are always with each other. They're that close. Piper seems to understand why Annabeth blanks out with a broken expression on her face from time to time, and Annabeth understands how the hell Piper can just ask someone to do something, no matter how insane, and the just do it without a word. In fact, she laughs. I mean, it is kinda funny, but if I laughed, Shauna would kill me. Literally. She can't stand the pair.

One day, Shauna, Cassidy (the other popular girl; she's not so bad) and I were walking down the halls when we passed them. They were talking and laughing, not even noticing Shauna's infamous death glare. Which is unusual. Usually, if you get the death glare, you can pretty much expect to find a robed stranger standing over you with a knife at 3 am.

"Oh, look, the bitches are in town! Say, did you scare away any boys lately?" Shauna said, and Cassidy and I forced out laughs. _Shauna is the real bitch,_ I thought.

Piper and Annabeth just shared a look that said 'we don't need this' and tried to keep walking. The key word there is tried. Shauna shot Cassidy and I a glare, and we reluctantly blocked their path. "Seriously, Shauna? Don't you have better things to do than try and be the alpha dog? Try reading a few books and improving that nonexistent brain of yours." Annabeth retorted, earning a snicker from Piper.

"Yeah. And a word of advice? Take off all the clown makeup. You look like you ran away from the circus." Piper added.

Cassidy and I held back laughter, but Shauna was fuming. She slapped Piper and Annabeth across the face, but surprisingly, they didn't even flinch. "You ugly trolls are telling ME how to dress? I've seen hoboes that dress better than you sluts."

Piper laughed. "Sluts? Says the girl who brings home a new football player every other night. You can't keep your multiple boyfriends for more that a week, at the most." Annabeth doubled over with laughter at this, giving Piper a high five.

"Amy, don't you agree with me? Don't you think these girls are losers who need a life?" Shauna asked me. Her tone was sweet, but her expression said 'say yes or I cut you'.

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled, slightly shaking my head to show them that I disagreed. Luckily, Annabeth caught my head-shake and smiled to tell me she understood.

"Trust me, Shauna, we have lives. They're lives that you don't want to live." Annabeth said, her expression darkening.

"Go to hell, bitch," Shauna snarled, looking like she was going to start a cat fight in the middle of the hallway.

Annabeth stiffened and reached for something at her waist. "I've already been," she muttered, so softly that I doubted that I heard it in the first place. Piper grabbed her arm reassuringly. I was confused. What had happened to Annabeth?

"Shauna, trust me. We've seen some pretty damn bad things. That was a low blow." Piper said, completely serious. "Now, why don't you and your blackmailed friends get to class?" Her words were infused with some kind of power. Yeah, I thought. We were going to be late.

"C'mon, Shauna." Cassidy said, her eyes glazed over. We walked to class, not realizing that Piper's powers of persuasion had struck again.

* * *

**THIS LINEBREAK IS EATING A COOKIE.**

* * *

"I can't stand those two whores." Shauna ranted. We were at her house, the day of the Piper/Annabeth incident. "Why don't they obey me?"

"Maybe they just have better things to do," Cassidy suggested. I just sat there, not wanting to say anything, for fear of my life.

"No one has better things to do! High school is our life right now! They should be afraid of me!" Shauna screamed.

"Shauna, do you ever wonder how they got so close?" I dared to say. Shauna looked at me, daring me to continue. "They get each other. They always stand by each other. They're practically sisters. And something tells me that they've seen some pretty bad things. Do you ever wonder why they always look so sad and depressed, or why Annabeth sometimes spaces out? I bet they've been to war or something crazy like that. How else could they be such good friends?"

Shauna glared at me like I was from another planet. I gulped. Was it a mistake to say all those things? Would she make my life a living hell like I feared? Then I remembered how Annabeth had said something about being to hell. Was it a metaphor? _Metaphor or not,_ I thought, _hell can't be as bad as what Piper and Annabeth have been through._ I met Shauna's death glare, shooting her one of my own.

"Yeah. I mean, do you notice how nothing scares them? They treated the haunted house at Halloween like it was a comedy show!" Cassidy piped up, saving my guts.

"If you're so fond of Annabeth and Piper, why don't you go become friends with them?" Shauna challenged. To my surprise, I stood up.

"Maybe I will. At least they'll be nice and won't blackmail me." I said, my voice rising as I stormed out of the room. Cassidy didn't follow. Then again, I didn't think she would.

* * *

**THIS LINEBREAK IS DOING THE MACARENA.**

* * *

"Uh, Piper? Annabeth? Can I sit with you guys?" I asked the next day at lunch.

Piper looked at me quizzically. "Don't you usually sit with Shauna and her followers?" She said it with no venom, like Shauna normally would. She was genuinely curious.

"I think Amy's had enough of that bitch." Annabeth said with a kind, understanding smile. "Go ahead."

Smiling, I sat down next to Piper, who was across from Annabeth. "Yeah. I was over at her place, and she was totally talking all kinds of shit about you guys. But I get it. You've seen some bad things. I don't blame you for not bowing down to her like she's your master."

"Understatement. She actually thinks that she owns us. Like we're her pets." Annabeth giggled. It was unusual for her to act this casual around me. Then I realized that before this, she'd only ever spoken to me when Shauna insulted her. "And you're right. We've been through some tough things. I'd prefer not to talk about it, though, okay?"

"So, Amy," asked Piper, clearly wanting to change the subject, for Annabeth was getting a faraway, shattered look on her face. She looked to Piper gratefully. "How much did Shauna pay you to be in her clique?" I laughed, happy to be accepted for real, for the first time in a while.

It turns out that Piper and Annabeth are actually pretty cool, and not at all bitches like Shauna thinks they are. Us three have become pretty close. But I know that I didn't go through what Piper and Annabeth went through. I'll never share that unbreakable bond that they have.

**Okay, so? What did you guys think? Let me know! I love these two's friendship. It just hits me with feels for some reason. And remember, I like constructive criticism, but not flames. There's a difference. And, once again, thanks a thousand times over for all the positive support!**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	6. Chapter 6

**AHHH! 3000 VIEWS! OH MY GODS! I know it doesn't seem like much, especially compared to some of the bigger fics out there, but I started this story on Thursday. THURSDAY! That's HUGE for me! Thanks to all you readers out there who take pleasure out of reading my story. Anyway, here's a chapter that I've been looking forward to for a LONG time now. Here are the Big 3 kids, Thalia, Percy, and Nico!**

**Eric Mann's POV**

I once thought I ruled Goode High. I mean, I'm handsome, I'm athletic, and I'm just an all around cool guy. Everyone loved me, admired me, worshipped me. That is, until they came along.

Nico di Angelo. He radiates fear like nobody's business. He has black hair, and these weird, brownish-black eyes that are like pits of darkness. When he walked past me in the hallway for the first time, I felt a shiver down my spine. Forget the creepy goth that everyone thought he was. Nico was plain scary. But he was also pale and bone-thin, even though he looked like he could kick your ass any day.

Thalia Grace. The hottest punk to ever walk the earth. She's got short, spiky black hair and electric-blue eyes that just make me melt. She always looks pissed at someone. Once upon a time, I made the big mistake of asking her out, because my high school mission was to date every girl in my grade. They usually never turned me down. Thalia, on the other hand, kicked me where the sun doesn't shine and flipped me off as she walked away, laughing. I've yet to try again, because I don't want any more bruises on 'that place'.

Percy Jackson. The bane of my existence. He has wind-blown black hair and bright, sea-green eyes. With one smile, all the girls swoon. Yet he refuses to date any of them, saying that he's taken. And the other two back him up. Personally, I don't think that there is a girl named Annabeth living in San Fransisco. It's bullshit, how Percy does things. He just waltzed in here and took my slots. Most athletic? Him, now. Best-looking guy? Not me anymore. Kindest? Well, that slot was never mine to begin with. He just doesn't know how to take charge.

There are weird things about those three that no one else seems to notice. Nico acts all flustered around Percy, and he seems allergic to other people, except Thalia and Percy. Thalia seems to glow. Like, seriously, glow. She's got this aura about her that makes her seem timeless, and she never seems to age from year to year. And Percy, well, he's the weirdest. He pales from time to time. He goes off into his own little world, with a broken expression on his face, like he was reliving something terrible. Strangest of all, his eyes. They look... shattered. Like he's seen too much that no one should have to see. All three of them are always looking around with guarded expressions, as if they're expecting an attack. They radiate power. If they didn't act so... well... normal, everyone would be cowering in fear of the three. The Big Three, as I like to call them.

* * *

**THIS LINEBREAK SAYS, "EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!"**

* * *

My plan to dethrone the three was simple. Nico was a wuss, never talking to anyone but Percy and Thalia. Those two were very protective of him, especially Percy. The plan was, get him. Then, the other two would be pleading on their knees, and they'd do what I wanted.

"Hey, emo!" I hollered, pinning Nico to the locker.

Nico just sighed, as if he WASN'T afraid of me. "The Hades do you want, Eric? I have class to get to."

"It's simple, really. I want to see how many punches a skinny wimp can take." With that, I swung at his gut, making contact. The blow didn't seem to bother him. So I was about to swing again, when I I heard a voice behind me.

"Leave my cousin alone," Thalia growled, Percy right there with her. I gulped. Their eyes-they were filled with pure, untouched rage.

"What can you two losers do?" I asked, desperately trying to keep the terror out of my voice.

Percy took a step forward, his hands in fists, his green swirling eyes filled with hate. "Eric, I don't want trouble. Just put Nico down, and we'll be on our way."

"Yeah, Eric." Thalia piped up. "Just put Nico down and I won't have to kick you again."

Percy put a hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh. "When did you kick him, Thals? And why wasn't I invited over to watch?" he said, glaring at me on that last part. Nico had the nerve to laugh from his position up against the wall.

"Ya see, king tool over here had the nerve to flirt with me. What was I supposed to do? You know, with my-uh, situation and everything." Thalia snickered, still holding my gaze with that terrifying death glare of hers. I couldn't take it anymore. I dropped Nico, who took his time walking to Percy and Thalia's side.

"C'mon, Jackson. Show me that you're not all talk. Fight me yourself." I challenged, holding Percy's gaze, trying to steal back his thunder at last. To my surprise, Percy looked at Thalia, who looked at Nico, and they all busted out laughing. As if they thought that Percy was tough.

"Percy-can't take YOU-that's a good one." Nico said in between laughter. Thalia and Percy were right there with him, laughing so hard that their faces were turning red and they were having trouble breathing.

As soon as Percy calmed down (in about a half hour), he wiped a tear from his eye, and said, "Yeah. Okay, sure. How easy do you want me to go?"

I was outraged. Percy Jackson, this weakling, was insulting ME? "Hit me with your best shot, Jackson."

Percy smiled that dumb lopsided smirk of his, making every last girl in that hallway scream with delight. "Okay, if ya say so..." he taunted. He then proceeded to hit me in the gut so hard that I flew a few feet back and fell on my back, the impact knocking the air out of my lungs.

"The fuck, dude? How do you fucking do that?" I wheezed, trying and failing to stand.

Percy just glared at me. "Do NOT mess with Nico again, you hear me? I'll knock your gods damned brains out."

Nico put a restraining arm on Percy's chest. "Calm down, Kelp Head."

The sound of that name seemed to perk Percy up a little. "Fine, Death Breath.

Thalia muttered something about thanking the gods that she didn't get called her nickname. "Don't think I forgot you, Pinecone Face." Percy joked, chuckling.

Thalia punched Percy in the arm. Hard. But Percy just grinned. "DO NOT call me that name in public. Or ever again," shouted Thalia.

"What's with the weird nicknames," said a bystander in the halls, while I barely managed to rise, clutching my stomach in pain.

"Don't question our twelve-year-old minds," Percy said. He, Thalia, and Nico walked down the hallway, with Percy and Thalia bickering and Nico trying not to laugh.

It was then that I realized something. Percy, Nico, and Thalia were so much more than friends. Not only were they cousins, bound by DNA, but they had been through thick and thin together. The Big Three were family, in many more ways than blood.

**I feel happy with the way this turned out. I love how alike Percy, Nico and Thalia are, and yet the fact that they're different at the same time. It's awesome. What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Want me to update it? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow. You guys really make my day, you know that? I come home from school after the first math test of the year (REALLY stressful), and I read your reviews, and I'm the same happy old Megan again. Thanks. Also, we're approaching that happy 50 review mark... Let's get there! **

** So, I've always wondered what it'd be like when Helen, Annabeth's stepmom, found out about her parentage. Then, I had a brilliant idea; Why not make it up myself? So... here it is! Helen Chase meets the real Annabeth. Please note that Annabeth is around 12 so it's right after TLT, when Annabeth says that her dad invited her back home. I haven't read SoM in a while, but I remember her saying it didn't go so well. Here's what I think would've happened. Enjoy!**

**Helen Chase's POV**

I always knew that Annabeth was strange. Whether it was the irrational fear of spiders, or the "monsters" she saw at seven years old, when kids outgrow that sort of behavior, and the brilliance in her young, innocent gray eyes. Annabeth, my stepdaughter- I still shudder at the thought of that-, was not normal. So why, exactly, did I flip out when her and Fredrick told me that Annabeth was half-god? I don't know why I was so surprised. I shouldn't have been. I always knew that something was off about that girl.

I remember it, that day when my life changed. Annabeth had just come back from that strange, year-round summer camp of hers, covered in scars. She was blabbering on and on about a quest, and a boy named Percy, and... Olympus? I didn't get that last part. Out of nowhere, Annabeth's happy demeanor changed. "We have to tell them, Dad." she said softly, her voice filled with dread.

"Annabeth, I can understand Helen. But what about the boys?"

"Of course. The boys. I save the world, and you're worried about the boys." Annabeth muttered bitterly.

"Annabeth, you know that's not what I me-" Fredrick started, but he was cut off.

"Forget it. I'm telling them. BOBBY! MATTHEW! COME DOWN HERE!" Bobby and Matthew, my children, came bursting down the stairs, tripping over each other.

"Are we in trouble?" they chorused.

"No, boys, apparently, Annabeth wants to tell us something." I answered. Right on cue, Annabeth stormed into the room, angry.

"Okay. So, how much do you know about Greek Mythology?" she started. Right off the bat, I was confused. What did Greek gods have to do with this big secret? I just decided to nod and see where this was going. "Well, they're real. And they're not in Greece anymore." My jaw dropped, but before I could accuse Annabeth of insanity, she continued. "And they come into the mortal world-our world- and have affairs with mortals." She took a deep breath, obviously dreading our reactions to what she had to say. "I'm one of their kids."

Bobby and Matthew immediately had a thousand questions. "Do you meet gods?" Do you have powers?" "Do you kill monsters?"

Annabeth's eyes shone with pride. "Yep. Over this summer, a new friend of mine and I saved the world. Zeus got his Master Bolt stolen, and my friends Percy, Grover and I had to bring it back."

That did it. "Impossible. Gods aren't real." I spat, furious. "If you're a god's kid, who's your dad?"

"Mom. Not dad, mom. And it's Athena. Goddess of-" she started, but I cut her off.

"Impossible! Athena is a maiden! She wouldn't HAVE children!" Fredrick took that time to enter.

"Annabeth isn't lying, Helen. I met Athena myself. And don't get the wrong idea... Annabeth was born from the goddess' head, like Athena herself." My husband's eyes shone with pride, while Annabeth blushed, suddenly self-conscious.

Suddenly, Annabeth stiffened, and reached for something at her waist. The air seemed to flicker, and as Annabeth pulled the thing from her belt, I saw a... knife? Frightened, I turned around to see a poodle. The air flickered, and where the poodle was supposed to be, I saw a terrifying giant black dog with glowing red eyes and razor-sharp fangs.

"Hellhound," Annabeth muttered. "Dad, Helen, take Bobby and Matthew away from here. I have to deal with this." The tone of her voice surprised me. Annabeth sounded like she'd commanded armies before.

Unsure of what else to do, I grabbed Matthew by his shirt collar, and Fredrick grabbed Bobby, and as we ushered them upstairs, I saw something truly terrifying out of the corner of my eye. Annabeth, holding a bronze knife, stabbing the black dog-er, hellhound. It exploded, showering Annabeth in golden dust.

I stormed downstairs, furious. "What was that? You could've killed my boys!"

Annabeth stared me down. "That was a hellhound, a Greek monster. If I would've sat there and done nothing, we'd all be dead, Not just Bobby and Matthew."

I took a deep breath. "And WHY was it here?"

Annabeth suddenly looked guilty. "Uh, monsters are attracted to demigods like me. I didn't summon it here or anything like that."

I knew what I had to do for the safety of Bobby and Matthew. "Annabeth, pack a bag. I don't want you endangering my family anymore."

"What, so I'm not family?" I could see the hurt in her intelligent gray eyes.

"No. Now find somewhere else to stay."

"Fine!" Annabeth yelled, on her last nerve. She stormed out the door, her strange bronze knife in hand.

"Where are you going?"

"Camp!" she screamed as she slammed the door behind her. Fredrick walked in, a terrified Bobby and Matthew behind his legs.

"What was that?" Bobby asked, curious. I smiled.

"Annabeth just took off, dear. She won't endanger our family anymore." In my mind, I thought it was for the best. But, my heart said otherwise. Annabeth had saved our lives. And, 5 years later, when I heard that she'd saved the world for the second time, even after falling into hell, I regretted it.

** Meh. I think this was okay, but never fear, I'm double updating today! I wasn't so satisfied with this chapter. I almost added another section to this chapter, but it was total Minotaur dung, so I deleted it. That's the only reason why it's so short. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know. You know the drill, no flames, constructive criticism, blah, blah, blah. And, seriously, the things you say about my writing legitimately make my day. **

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I promised a double update, and here it is! It may be a cliche, but I love it all the same. In this one-shot, Percy and Annabeth are 22, and they have a run-in with the one and only Matt Sloan. Yeah, like I said, cliche. But wait, there's more! The next update happens to be Nancy Bobofit! I know, I'm a terrible person. Oh, well. Also, I literally just hit 50 reviews. Oh. My. Gods. You guys are amazing! I would respond to reviews, but they all either say nice job or update, so... yeah. Here it is; Percabeth meets Matt Sloan! Be warned, though... I put in a little surprise for all you Percabeth shippers out there. Don't worry, it's a good surprise. Enjoy!**

**Matt Sloan's POV**

You know you've struck gold when you're working at the local coffee shop and your heart stops. No, not literally! I was working my humble job at the cash register when I saw the most beautiful girl in the world. She had golden-blonde princess curls pulled into a ponytail. Her eyes were a startling gray-they looked like they could see right through you. The best part was that she looked about 22-my age.

_Smart blonde,_ I thought._ Just my type._

"Hello, welcome to Coffee King, how may I help you?" I said, putting on my most charming smile.

"First of all, you can wipe that smirk off your face," she said, completely shooting me down. "I'll have a latte and an espresso, please."

"Coming right up. Can I get a name?" I tried again. At least she couldn't shoot me down this time. I was supposed to ask for names.

"Annabeth."

"So, Annie-" I started, but I was cut off.

"Do NOT call me Annie. Only by my name." she glared, those piercing gray eyes shooting a hole through me.

"Sorry, Annabeth. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite when I get off work." I said, flashing my grin again and trying to win her over. Instead, she just held up her hand. I was horrified to find a glimmering ring on her finger.

"Can you not take the many hints I'm dropping here? I'm engaged." she growled, really pissed now.

I was about to ask who this douche of a fiance was, when I heard a voice. A voice that was all too familiar.

"Annabeth!" a guy called. I hated to say it, but the guy was good-looking. He had windswept black hair and playful green eyes. He threw his arm around Annabeth and kissed her on the cheek. Annabeth smiled up at him, and in that smile, I saw that I stood no chance.

The guy's eyes widened when he looked at me. "Matt Sloan."

All of a sudden, a million memories flooded back to me at once. I remembered a kid named Tyson, who was just too easy to pick on, and I remembered the kid who stood up for him. I remembered giant 'friends' of mine attacking our gym class, and the kid standing up to them like he did it every day. Most shocking of all, I remembered a girl punching my lights out when the giants were dead.

"Percy Jackson. Long time no see?" I squeaked, trying to make myself sound tough in front of a much buffer Percy Jackson, who towered over me now, unlike back in seventh grade, where it was just the opposite.

"Why were you flirting with my fiance? Did you not see the ring?" he snarled, those weird green eyes of his swirling with hate. Lucky for me, Annabeth put a restraining arm on his shoulder, but her glare was on me, not him.

Thank god, the couple's order came at that moment, saving my life. "Uh, one latte and one espresso! That'll be ten bucks!" I panicked. Percy slapped the money on the counter and shot me one final hateful glare as he walked away, his arm still around Annabeth, that girl who had knocked me flat on my ass that one day in gym class. That girl who was in love with my enemy. And the worst part? My enemy was in love with her, too.

**Well, that's it! I like these kinds of chapters. I find it hilarious to see these assholes get what they deserve. Remember, the next chapter is along the same lines, with Nancy Bobofit. I hope you liked it! Do I really have to say no flames by now? Oh, wait, I just did... Whatever. Let me know what you thought! And just remember that y'all are the most amazing readers in the world!**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, my life is ruined. My mother thought it'd be fun to take my laptop away so I'd stop watching viral YouTube videos and fangirling over fanart of all fandoms, so this chapter (and possibly the next few after it) will be written on my phone. So, if I make lots of errors, that's why. I apologize in advance**.

**Anyway, I promise Nancy Bobofit, I give you Nancy Bobofit! Enjoy!**

**Nancy Bobofit's POV**

When I graduated high school, I pictured myself in a nice mansion paid for by my dad, a job that made me rich, and a nice, hunky husband who catered to my every need.

I certainly didn't picture myself cut off from my rich-ass parents and forced to walk home from *shudder* college in pouring rain.

That's what I was doing today. I was coming back from long, tedious classes because my dad wanted me to become a lawyer. Despite my C average, he pulled a few strings and got me in. But would he let me live in a dorm like everybody else? Noooo, I HAD to live at a small, cramped apartment until I earned enough money from my job to buy my own.

Anyway, I was walking to that apartment when it started to rain. And when I say rain, I mean rain pouring down in sheets so thick you can't see two feet in front of you, thunder in the distance, and all-around misery. I couldn't see (duh), when I ran into someone. Literally, RAN into him. I fell flat on my ass while he, with his athletic body, just stumbled a few feet or so.

"Watch where you're-" My voice faltered when I saw who I'd run into. He had messy black hair, a swimmer's body, and mesmerizing sea-green eyes that you could get lost in. His eyes looked strangely broken-as if he saw something that no one should ever see. But, despite that, I had a nagging suspicion that I'd seen those eyes before.

"Me? I could see just fine! You on the other hand, Nancy, were staring off into space and didn't see me at all!" That voice sounded familiar, too. And he'd known my name, when I hadn't told him. Yet. I was planning on asking him out.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, suddenly suspicious of the hunk.

The guy looked at me curiously. "You really don't remember, do you?"

"Not a clue," I responded, though I had a suspicion in the back of my mind. A kid from middle school, who never could stay out of trouble, and always stood up for this one kid with crutches and a weird laugh.

The guy laughed. "Does the name Percy Jackson sound familiar?"

Inside, I was shocked. Outside, I remained calm. "That was you? Oh my god! I had no idea!" I said, starting to put a flirty tone in my voice. "Why don't we go out on a date and I can make it up to you?"

Percy laughed again. "Got a girlfriend. But it's okay. I would've said no either way."

I was furious. "Well, can I meet her? I would love to see how we match up."_ And how much better I am than her,_ I thought.

Percy sighed, exasperated. "Fine. She's at my place right now." Without another word, he started walking in the direction of his apartment. Naturally, I followed.

**THIS LINEBREAK REMINDS YOU THAT THERE ARE 20 MORE DAYS!**

Percy had a nice apartment. It was roomy, with a sort of homey feel. As he opened the door, a pretty blonde was sitting on the couch. She jumped up when she saw Percy, but she quickly composed herself when she saw me.

"Hey, Percy!" The blonde said, trying (and failing) to keep the excitement out of her voice. She tried to kiss him on the cheek, but at the last minute, he turned his head, capturing her lips instead.

"Hey, Annabeth. Remember when I told you about Nancy Bobofit?" Percy said when they finally broke away.

"You mean the jerk who bullied you and Grover in middle school?"

"That's the one. And here she is. Nancy here slammed into me in the middle of the road, then tried to make up for it -and all the things she ever did to me and Grover at Yancy- by going on a DATE. I said no, because I have you, and she wanted to meet you. So here she is." He said, with a few looks of disgust at me.

I interjected, furious that Percy was paying attention to this dumb blonde instead of me. **{AN: Blondes are awesome, and can be geniuses. Do not take offense to that, please.} **"Um, that is not how it happened. It was raining so much that I couldn't see."

Annabeth didn't seem to buy it one bit. "Sure. And I'm a superhero."

Percy muttered something under his breath about how they might as well be, but I ignored it. Annabeth shot me a death glare, and I cowered under her gaze.

"Uh, I gotta get home, so, uh... Bye, Percy! See ya around!" I said, knowing that I wouldn't. I knew that, even after all that teasing and taunting I did to him in sixth grade, Percy Jackson was way out of my league.

**I like these chapters. They're so fun to write. I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know! No flames, constructive criticism, etcetera, etcetera.**

**Also, regarding Blood of Olympus. 20 days! Exciting, I know, but we have to remember something. There can and will be character death. Even if this happens, I will keep writing one-shots about said characters. So, say Hazel dies (Please don't, she's my favorite). The Frazel one-shot I wrote will stay up, and any one-shots I have involving Hazel will still be uploaded, most likely with a little R.I.P at the bottom.**

**So, again, I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for being so supportive of this story.**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	10. Chapter 10

**I feel so not hyped up after reading all the ways you guys are counting down... All I've been doing is writing HoO quotes on my hand and slapping people who don't know what they're from. Today's quote was, "I try not to think. It interferes with being nuts." And now I'm officially out of quotes, except for a few that I'm saving for the last few days. Anyone got some quotes I can write on my hand? PJO and HoO mainly, please, but other fandoms are fine too, as long as they're book fandoms. Anyway, today's chapter is continuing with the Past Bullies trend, with Piper's bully, Isabel (I made up her last name since I can't find it)! Enjoy!**

**Isabel Gonzalez's POV**

I'm the queen bee of Wilderness School. All the boys love me, and all the girls are jealous of me. My motto is, "When you're popular, you don't have to worry about anyone else's problems." However, one new -er, returning- girl changed my mind about that.

She walked through the doors with her head held high. She must've forgotten to put on makeup, but she still looked fabulous, with flawless Native American skin, choppy brown hair with small braids on the sides (that still looked gorgeous), and familiar kaleidoscopic eyes. She didn't wear the tight, designer clothes that I liked. She had a thousand scars on her arms, her legs, her face. And they weren't the scars you inflict on yourself; they were the scars a soldier gets in battle. She wasn't smiling, wearing the grim expression of a warrior. If this girl was who I thought she was, she had changed a lot.

"Piper?" I cried in disbelief.

"Oh, great, it's you. I am warning you, Isabel, I'm not the same kid I was a year ago. I'll punch you in the face without a second thought. And I've got some friends who would be happy to kick your butt. So, if you could back off, that'd be nice." Piper shot back. In the half of a year that Piper had been at Wilderness, she'd never snapped that much. Sure, she'd gotten pissed, but never that badly.

This should've worried me, but I just scoffed. "Please. You? Kick my butt? I'd like to see you try."

Suddenly, Piper gave a sweet smile. Her voice sounded richer and more powerful in my ears. "Oh, you don't want ME to do the beating? Fine. Why don't you punch yourself, Isabel."

It was like I was watching myself on a recording. My hand plowed into my gut, knocking the air out of my lungs. Everyone in the halls laughed. I had never felt the other end of the pain. And I was confused. How did Piper manage to make me do that?

**THIS LINEBREAK IS ASKING FOR QUOTES TO USE AS I COUNT DOWN.**

Later, as I was walking back from the nurse, I heard Piper's voice coming from the bathroom. It was happy and excited, so unlike that furious yet depressed tone I'd heard earlier. "Jason, Leo, you'll never guess who I ran into." Jason? Leo? Didn't they go to school at Wilderness? Confused, I put my ear to the door. "Yes, the Isabel who flirted with Jason during his day here and wouldn't stop teasing me." I heard muffled, distant laughter coming from the bathroom. "I charmspoke her-Jason, it was TOO a good reason! I made her punch herself. It was awesome." Okay, now my head was starting to hurt. Charmspeak? "Okay, Sparky, Repair boy, I have to get to class. Tell the rest of the Seven I say hey! Love you, Jason! Bye!" With that, the faraway voices disappeared. Piper walked out of the bathroom, that grim warrior's expression returning to her face. She saw me jump away from the door, shaking her head in disgust as she walked to class.

I thought about everything in Piper that had changed. Her scars. Her demeanor. Her expression, that was equal to that of a soldier. As I walked away, I couldn't help but ask myself: What had happened to Piper McLean?

O**kay, so? What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Reviews can tell me! No flames, and all that jazz. Also, I'm starting a QOTD! Here's the first one.**

**Who is your favorite of the Seven? Why?**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! So sorry for not updating, my SYOC was deleted. I have NO idea why... there are a ton of other SYOCs out there. If anyone knows who did, tell me? I'm not pissed, just genuinely curious. And that 100 review mark? Yeah... it's close! Anyway, today's update is a cliche that I just love- A fangirl meeting the Seven. And, before you spam the reviews with this, the character IS based off me. Yeah... I had a fantasy a while ago and I wanted to write it down for the internet to see... Maybe not my best idea ever... Oh, well! Enjoy!**

**Maggie Krane's POV**

I sighed, handed in my science test, and pulled out my copy of the House of Hades. Once again, I was the first one to finish. These stupid tests are just too easy, which is why I always keep a Heroes of Olympus book on hand.

Okay, let me back up a little. I am the biggest Heroes of Olympus fan in my school. I know more about the books than I do some of the other kids. My friends are all in different fandoms-me included. One is a Divergent fangirl, one is a Harry Potter fangirl, and I'm the Heroes of Olympus/Percy Jackson fangirl.

Anyway, I was nearing the end of House of Hades for about the twentieth time. Hazel and Leo were just starting to run through Pasiphaë's labyrinth when the bell rang. "C'mon, I was at the best part," I muttered, closing my book.

When I got to homeroom, someone was standing at the front of the room, talking to Mr. Hackbarth. She had curly, cinnamon-colored hair and lustrous golden eyes. I gasped. This couldn't possibly be who I thought it was-could it?

"Alright, sit down, we have a new girl." Mr. Hackbarth announced. He gestured to the familiar-looking girl, who waved.

"Hi. My name is Hazel, I'm from-uh-California, and...um... That's all I can say." I promptly dropped my pencil in shock.

"Maggie, is there a problem?" Mr. Hackbarth asked.

"Uh, sorry, Hazel is a character in a book, and you, uh, look just like her." I stuttered, not sure if I wanted to say the whole 'demigod' part.

Hazel paled. "Uh, what book?" She reached for something at her side. I hadn't noticed before, but her golden spatha hang there, oblivious to others thanks to the Mist.

I opened my mouth to respond, reaching in my bag for my book, when the second-period bell rang. As I walked out of homeroom, Hazel pulled me aside.

"Can you tell me later? I have a, uh, complicated history, and if it's in a book..." she said, clearly freaking out about the whole 'my half-blood life could be documented for the whole world to see' thing.

* * *

**THIS LINEBREAK IS RUNNING OUT OF FUNNY LINEBREAKS.**

* * *

Lunch was always my favorite time of the school day. I always sat with my fangirl friends, Julia and Emily. **(AN: Julia and Emily are based off my real-life friends, Julie and Emma. Love you guys!)** Emily was a huge Harry Potter fangirl, while Julia loved Divergent. As I sat down, I didn't notice Hazel sitting next to me.

"Maggie, Maggie, Maggie, Maggie! Have you seen the Mockingjay trailer?" Julia squealed.

"Yes! I'm sooo excited!" I squealed back. Emily was looking at us, trying not to laugh.

Out of nowhere, Hazel coughed. Our heads turned. Emily's eyes widened, and Julia put a hand over her mouth in utter shock. Despite their other main fandoms, they did read Heroes of Olympus, and were fans, even if they weren't as huge fans as me. "Julia, Emily, meet Hazel-uh, what's your last name?" I introduced, still freaking out.

"Levesque." she said, clearly suspicious. I felt like I was going to faint.

"Okay, Hazel, this is getting freaky. Hazel Levesque is a character in the Heroes of Olympus series. She's a daughter of Pluto, the Roman god of the Underworld. She died trying to defeat Alcyoneus in the 40s, and was brought back to life by her brother Nico to help defeat Gaea as one of the Seven." I said, while pulling out my copy of the House of Hades for the umpteenth time.

Hazel looked like her life was over. "How do you know all that about me-" she slapped a hand over her mouth.

I gasped, Julia and Emily doing the same. "It's all real? The gods, and... No way, was doomsday really August First?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"Are the seven real people?" Julia asked, as excited as you get. Something tells me that Emily would've said something, but she couldn't find the words.

All the metal on the table began slowly floating towards Hazel. She looked panicked, like Thanatos was coming to take her away. Many heads in the cafeteria turned towards us. Well, not us. Hazel. As I looked at Hazel with my eyes wide, I saw a demon with flaming hair, fangs, one animal leg, and one bronze leg trying to sneak up behind her out of the corner of my eye. Empousa, I thought.

"Uh, Hazel?" I asked, trying desperately not to tip off the Empousa and let her know that I saw her. "There may or may not be a monster behind you."

"Hazel immediately drew her sword, slicing at the demon, who jumped out of reach. "Great. Just great." she muttered, going on the offensive and slashing at the monster.

"Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto, you shall die today!" the Empousa hissed. Hazel stabbed it in the chest, causing it to disintegrate into golden dust. Eyes wide, I turned to Emily and Julia. They just looked at me, curious.

"D-did you see t-the monster," I stuttered, unable to find words.

"No, but Hazel obviously is who she says she is, so, uh... Wait, there was a monster?" Emily answered, freaking out.

"Hazel looked at me, eyes wide. "Maggie, I want you to tell me everything you saw. Don't leave anything out."

"Well, I saw the silverware and stuff floating towards you, and I looked at you to see how you were doing it, and I saw the Empousa behind you, and I watched you kill it."

"So you're the new demigod. Come with me, we're going to camp." Hazel muttered, grabbing my arm. At the word camp, I fainted.

* * *

**THIS LINEBREAK IS RUSHING TO FINISH THE MAZE RUNNER BEFORE IT SEES THE MOVIE TOMORROW. (Anyone who spoils it will have my eternal hatred)**

* * *

When I came to, I was lying on a cot in a white room. Hazel and a familiar-looking asian boy stood over me, worried.

"I just had the weirdest dream. Hazel Levesque went to my school, and-" I stopped, noticing Hazel and the boy. "Oh my gods, it wasn't a dream. Am I... am I a half-blood?"

"The boy smiled. "Well, you're in Camp Half-Blood, right?"

"Oh. My. Gods. Wait- you're Frank Zhang, aren't you? Does that mean that the rest of the Seven are real, too?"

"Yeah. And you're a demigod, too." Frank responded.

I screamed. "No way! Who's my godly parent?"

"Apollo. You were claimed about an hour ago." Frank said, holding back laughter.

"YES!"

Hazel looked like she had an idea. "You know, Percy and Annabeth are sparring right now... do you want to watch?" My face lit up.

"Okay, then. Just don't mention you-know-where." Frank said, and I nodded.

As I entered the arena, I was greeted by a truly awe-inspiring sight. Percy and Annabeth were relentlessly sword-fighting, neither one giving up for a second. Off to the side, I saw three people talking about the match, their eyes not leaving the fight. Piper, Jason, and Leo, I thought.

My eyes were glued to the match. Percy and Annabeth fought like seasoned warriors-which they were. They were blurs, not slowing down. All of a sudden, they stopped. Annabeth had her drakon-bone sword to Percy's throat, a triumphant look on her face. "Dead. I win again, Seaweed Brain." I squealed in utter fangirl delight.

"Fine, fine." Percy said, grinning. They kissed. I thought I might faint again.

"Get a room!" Leo shouted. I laughed, along with everyone else.

After a while, I got used to the demigod life. It was exactly like the books depicted it. The Seven often told their stories to the rest of the camp, which was a thousand times better than reading it. I was part of the fantasy world that I'd grown up with. And it. Was. Awesome!

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! This was so much fun to write, even if it is a little longer than my other one-shots, and it may not be my best work yet. Remember, no flames. I love you all, and I leave you with these parting words; 16 DAYS (am I right about that?)!**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	12. Chapter 12

**As consolation for not updating for the last few days, I'm posting another chapter. Now, this is an idea that I've had forever. I'm not going to discuss it in the author's note, like I've done in the past. It's meant to be a surprise.**

**Also, for those of you who are dying while waiting for Blood of Olympus to come out already *cough* me *cough*, I would like to tell you about a fanfiction by foreverskysong, one of the best authors on this site. The 105th chapter was recently posted, which is insane. For those of you who haven't read it yet, just go to the Most Reviews filter, and it's the first one there. It's amazing, the characters are in character, there's a healthy balance of action and fluff, the grammar is good, and her writing style is similar to that of Uncle Rick himself. Go check it out!**

**Lucas Cast's POV**

I think I might be crazy. The constant deja vu. The familiar faces everywhere. The belief that gods are real. The flashbacks that haven't happened yet to me, as far as I know. The familiar faces. The scar underneath my left arm that brings me searing pain when I touch it. They all contribute to what I think is insanity.

I was getting a coffee at Starbucks one day when it happened. A couple sat down at a table, and as I looked at them, I got a stabbing pain behind my eyes, as if my brain were trying to blow up a locked safe in the back of my mind. The girl was beautiful, with curly blonde hair and startling, intelligent gray eyes. The boy had wind-blown black hair and powerful sea-green eyes. Looking at them made me feel an immense feeling of gratitude, for reasons that I didn't know. Their names suddenly popped into my head. Annabeth and Percy. How I knew those names, I didn't know.

The girl, Annabeth, looked at me and caught her breath. "Percy," I heard her say, with a familiar voice that brought back memories that I didn't think were mine. "It's him."

Percy looked at me and his jaw dropped. "Luke." he muttered, just barely loud enough for me to hear.

All of a sudden, I stumbled, my head feeling like it was about to split open, memories flooding my mind like a broken dam. Memories of running away from home. Going to a place called Camp Half-Blood. Stealing a lightning bolt. Joining an army. Being possessed. Trying over and over to kill that boy, Percy. Failing to kill Percy. A battle on top of Mount Olympus, ending in my death. The flashbacks ended with one final sentence.

_"Family, Luke. You promised."_

My name wasn't Lucas Cast.

It was Luke Castellan.

I walked over to Percy and Annabeth, who were staring at me in awe. "Hey, guys. Save the world recently?"

Annabeth started crying. She threw her arms around me. "Luke. Luke." she said over and over, as if trying to comprehend that I was still here, still alive. Percy just stood there, speechless.

"Annabeth, it's okay. I'm here. I promised, remember? Family." I said, sheer happiness filling my heart, Annabeth sobbing harder. "And Percy... you saved the world."

Percy's sea-green eyes glistened with tears. "Nah, man. That was all you."

"Oh, come on. You're a hero."

Percy laughed, a laugh filled with joy. "You're the hero, Luke. You sacrificed yourself."

I grinned. "But I'm back now. And I remember."

And I did. I remembered every bad and good choice I'd made. I remembered giving my life to save Olympus.

Annabeth pulled out of my arms and took Percy's hand, tears streaking her beautiful face. "Yeah. And we're a family again."

Family. That one word made me feel something that I hadn't felt ever since I was fourteen, while I was running around America with Thalia and Annabeth. I felt like I wasn't alone.

As I walked out of the Starbucks, I felt content, for the first time since rebirth, as if all my past-life wrongs were resolved, which they were.

_Luke,_ I thought. _My name is Luke._

**Is it bad that I had tears in my eyes while writing? I love the idea of this, Luke's reincarnation getting his memories back and seeing Percy and Annabeth again. I hope you liked it, too! No flames, etc.**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	13. Chapter 13

**Is this reality? Because I'm pretty sure that I've hit 100 reviews. Thank you all so, so much for the support. I honestly didn't think that this story would get so much attention. I love you guys, and all the support you give my story is downright insane (in a good way). And I would like to thank Cherry (guest) for being honest with me about not liking my last two chapters. I appreciate honesty and constructive criticism. It only makes me a better writer. And as you can tell, I haven't been able to update daily. Thanks, school! I hate you!**

**Anyway, this idea was brought on (a LONG time ago... she probably forgot about it) by the lovely Princess of Flames. It's a sequel to my Frazel chapter. Ya know, the controversial one? Yeah, chapter 3. Go read it first. In this one-shot, the bully is at his high school reunion when he reunites with the famous archaeologist Hazel Zhang, who he attempted to bully for her race. Enjoy!**

**Josh Brash's POV**

Ah, high school. The best four years of my god-awful life. I was the king of the school. I could get kids cowering at my feet with a single glare. Yeah, those were the good old days.

Who would've thought I'd be nearly broke with a job as a cashier at McDonalds?

Yep. It turns out that scaring people at a job interview for an office job isn't the best tactic, because I was banned from the facility. Try getting a job with that on your resume. It doesn't go so well. Whoops.

I just hoped that my old high school victims wouldn't ask about my job. That was the last thing I needed.

As I walked in, people stopped talking, looking at me in disgust. Huh. I was hoping for fear, but hey, I'll take what I can get. At least they remember me, right?

Off to the side, I noticed a beautiful African-American girl, just standing there, taking in what used to be her school. She had curly, cinnamon-colored hair, and eyes covered by sunglasses. Her features resembled an archeologist I'd seen on TV or something. I didn't remember her name. If she WAS famous, though, that made this a lot harder.

I put on my most charming smile, despite my sudden nerves, and went to greet her. With one glance at me, she got this furious look on her face, and turned the other way.

"Hey. I don't remember you from high school. What's your name?" I started.

"You mean you don't remember?" she said, a dangerous edge to her voice.

I racked my brain for memories of this chick. Nothing came to mind. "Can't say I do."

The girl removed her sunglasses. I gasped at the sight of familiar lustrous golden eyes. "Nothing? You don't remember me?" I shook my head. "Hazel? Golden-Eyes? Slave? Nothing rings a bell?" She said that last name with so much venom, you would've thought she was poisonous. I was scared.

"Oh, yeah, I remember you, Golden-Eyes. You're an archaeologist now, right? Discovered lots of jewels?"

Hazel shot me a glare. "Don't call me Golden-Eyes."

I held up my hands in mock surrender, but I was grinning. I remembered Hazel Levesque clearly now, the timid little black girl who couldn't seem to be offended. "Okay, Golden-Eyes. Ya still got that boyfriend?"

A familiar-looking Asian boy came up behind Hazel, holding two glasses of punch. When he saw me, he squeezed the glasses so hard they broke, the red punch flowing through his fingers and bearing a terrifying resemblance to blood. I couldn't help but notice his military uniform, or the badges displayed across his chest.

"Josh. Don't tell me that you're trying this again, you racist bastard. Leave Hazel and I alone before I punch your gods damned lights out again." He put a protective arm around Hazel, who didn't move her glare off of me for a second, disgusted. "If only he knew about the real world," he whispered in Hazel's ear. At this, she looked up at him, alarmed.

"Frank, don't." she warned. "He's mortal." she said, much softer, but it was definitely there.

"W-what do you mean, mortal?"

Frank, suddenly nervous, checked his wrist. He wasn't wearing a watch. "Well, Hazel, we have to get going. Leo invited everyone over, remember?"

Hazel nodded. "Not nice seeing you again, Josh." With that, she grabbed Frank's hand and they walked off.

I remembered, at last, and was shocked at what came to mind. Hazel Zhang, famous archaeologist, known for her supernatural ability to find precious metals. She was a billionaire, her money coming from gold and silver and diamonds. Frank Zhang was a military general, known for his ingenious battle strategies. He'd fought in a ton of wars, and had yet to devise a losing strategy. I remembered two strange badges on his uniform that looked... ancient. Maybe it was a family heirloom or something. I didn't care.

Hazel wasn't shy anymore. She wasn't a little girl, either. Hazel Levesque-er, Zhang-was a woman, one whom I regretted attacking that one day in high school so many years ago.

**My gods, I've been keeping it short, haven't I? Sorry... Well, I hope you liked it anyway! You know the drill by know (I should hope). Anyway, I have a proposal for you. As you all probably know, Blood of Olympus comes out 2 weeks from today. I am thinking about reviewing the first four Heroes of Olympus books in celebration. I'll look at them from an intelligent perspective as well as a fangirl perspective. They will be posted on this website, in one story. And, once I finish the Blood of Olympus, I'll review that, too. Now, I want your opinion. Would you guys read this? I really want to know what you guys think of this idea, so tell me!**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	14. Chapter 14

** RICK RIORDAN'S NORSE SERIES CONFIRMED! It's called Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard! THERE IS A RELATION TO ANNABETH CHASE! Blood of Olympus isn't the end like the fandom feared! We WILL see more! AHHHH!**

**So, this chapter is Percy/Jason friendship, with a teeny bit of Percabeth and Jiper mixed in. Enjoy!**

**Ellie Myers' POV**

There's nothing better than staring at cute boys. Especially when those boys are Percy Jackson and Jason Grace. They might as well be half-gods, they're so hot.

The only problem with the pair is that they reject every girl who asks them out. But I know that they're waiting for my friend, Bree, and I.

"Ugh, they're sooo hot. I just wanna grab Jason's face and kiss him." Bree said one day after school, when we were sitting on the steps, gossiping.

"Percy's mine." I interjected. "Wanna go ask them out? We've been waiting for the perfect opportunity, and this looks like it." Percy and Jason are just standing around, laughing about some joke.

Bree walked ahead of me, and I'm right behind her. The boys didn't notice us. I cleared my throat.

"Oh. Hey, uh, Emma?" Percy said. I was confused. Everyone knew my name.

"Ellie." I said flirtatiously.

Next to me, Bree wasn't having too much luck, either. "What girlfriend? You've used that excuse for every girl ever, Jason. Give it up." she persisted.

I decided to ignore Bree's failure and try for myself. "So, Percy, do you wanna maybe go out sometime?" Moment of truth. I crossed my fingers behind my back.

"Uh, sorry, Ellie. I have a girlfriend, too. Who is very real." With that last statement, he glared at me. I laughed.

"Stop playing hard to get, Perce."

"No, he's not playing hard to get." Jason interrupted. "And neither. Am. I. Give it up, Bree."

"Thank you." Percy said gratefully, throwing his hands up into the air, exasperated.

"You boys are good at this. Just come on a date with us. Who says your girlfriends have to know?" Bree said with a seductive wink. She was always better at the whole flirting thing than me.

Percy raised his hand. "Uh, I do."

I giggled. "Percy, you're so funny!"

Jason grabbed Percy's wrist. "Uh, Percy, we've gotta go. We're needed at camp, remember?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." Percy said, him and Jason seemingly trying to get away as fast of possible.

I felt defeated, but out of nowhere, an idea sprung from my mind. "Bree, I have an idea."

"I hate your ideas." She looked crushed, like her life was over.

"Just listen. You'll have Jason by tomorrow." Bree perked up at that.

* * *

**THIS LINEBREAK IS FANGIRLING ABOUT THE MAGNUS CHASE/ANNABETH CHASE THING.**

* * *

The next day, I cornered Percy at his locker. "Hey, Percy."

Percy was smiling at a picture of a girl. He looked at me and his expression dropped. "Hi, Ellie. No, I won't go out with you. Can you leave me alone now?" he whined.

"Oh, don't be like that, Perce." I leaned in to kiss him, but someone pulled me away. Jason set me down, a tiny smudge of lipstick just below his ear, as if he'd narrowly dodged a kiss.

"Bree tried the same thing. You guys just can't take a hint, can you?"

I crossed my arms, pouting. "Why would we want to?"

Percy sighed, exasperated. "So you can get on with your lives? I don't know. Maybe you'd find out if you left us alone."

I stormed away, grumbling to myself, Bree right behind me. As we walked, we bumped into two girls. Two gorgeous girls.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry!" one of the girls said. She had choppy brown hair and kaleidoscopic eyes.

"Don't be. I'm Ellie." I said, holding out my hand. She shook it.

"Piper. And that's Annabeth." she said, gesturing to the other girl, who nodded. She had long blonde curls and intelligent gray eyes that analyzed my every move.

"Have you seen Percy Jackson and Jason Grace?" Annabeth said.

Bree glared. "Yeah. Why do you need them?"

"Well, Percy is my boyfriend, and Jason is Piper's." Annabeth said, sizing me up, which kinda freaked me out. She was scary.

"Oh. You mean they weren't lying?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes.

Annabeth's hand crept toward something at her side.

"What do you mean, they weren't lying?" Piper asked, suspicious.

Bree saved me. "Well, a lot of girls ask them out, and they turned all of them down, saying they had girlfriends. We -uh, everyone- thought that they were lying."

"Okay. Well, we'd better go find them. Thanks." Piper said, her voice friendly but her eyes suspicious. Annabeth glared, making me feel small and insignificant. The pair walked away, their venomous expressions vanishing when they saw their boyfriends.

I turned around to watch them, only to see Percy spin Annabeth around and kiss her, while Jason kissed Piper on the cheek.

The two hottest boys in school really were taken. Bummer.

**I'm not too happy with this for some reason. I really wanted to do something like this, but it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. And I was writing this while fangirling about the Magnus Chase thing. Oh my gods, I'm so excited about that. Anyway, you know the drill by now. And please, be honest with me.**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	15. Chapter 15

**MUST READ! IMPORTANT!**

**In case none of you have noticed, I'm not going to be able to update daily anymore. But I'm still gonna update. I'm just VERY busy at this time.**

**Anyway, we've got another controversial topic today. This story focuses on Nico and his sexuality (like this hasn't gotten enough attention already). I know that I ship Reynico (like, A LOT), but I cannot write them in any way, shape, or form. That's actually what this chapter was supposed to be, but it sucked so much that I couldn't bear to put you guys through that pain. Much like the Frazel chapter, Nico is being bullied, but for sexual orientation instead of race. But this time, there's no knight in shining armor. Again, keep in mind that this is not meant to be offensive. Enjoy!**

**Derek Jacobs' POV**

I will never understand how people are afraid of Nico di Angelo. He's a kid. A kid who I suspect has a dark, dark secret.

I've seen him many times when his friends come to pick him up from school. He looks at one of them differently. Like, as more than just a friend. And this friend is a dude.

You heard me right. I think that Nico is gay. And what's so scary about a little fairy in goth clothing?

But there is something about Nico that gets kind of unsettling. He doesn't talk to anyone. He doesn't get intimidated. He has this dark aura to him. He's mature; like, 20-year-old maturity. But scary? Nah. I can take the fag any day.

* * *

**THIS LINEBREAK NEEDS PLOT IDEAS FOR A "MIST DISAPPEARING" STORY. (hint, hint)**

* * *

After school, I spotted Nico standing by his locker. He had a wary expression on his face. The people in the hallway backed as far away from him as they could. The girl whose locker was next to Nico's was trembling like crazy, trying desperately not to look up at Nico.

I pinned him up against the lockers, looking him in the eye. He just stared back.

"Hey, faggot." Nico stiffened at that. "Where's your boyfriend?"

I had to resist the urge to shrink at Nico's death glare. He didn't speak, but just the fact that he didn't move his gaze was damn scary.

"I didn't hear an answer, faggot. Where's your boyfriend?" I swung, my fist plowing into his gut. He didn't flinch. I swung again, over and over, not hurting him a bit.

"Is that the best you can do?" Nico said, just as I was getting tired. His voice was a deadly whisper. I resisted the urge to cower in fear.

I forced a grin. "Nope. just getting started." I punched, putting my entire weight into it. Nico fought back a smile, as if my efforts were amusing.

"I'm serious. Try." he taunted, all laughter suddenly gone from his expression. "I can guarantee that you'll never be able to hurt me." He was quiet. I had to strain to hear him.

"Oh, yeah, faggot? I can get to you. I guarantee it." I put one hand on his throat and started to squeeze. I didn't realize how stupid this was. I was threatening his life.

Nico didn't seem to be bothered by the lack of air. That creepy smile he never wore returned to his face.

"It's kinda cute how you think this hurts." he growled, slowly getting angry, his voice strained from my hand squeezing his neck. I had a feeling that when this kid got angry, things got ugly.

"Oh, so now you find me cute, huh, faggot?" I loosened my grip on his neck, just a little. I'd gotten him. I could tell by his murderous gaze. It took all my willpower not to shrink away in fear.

"No. I find you horrible. If you drop me, I might just let you go." Nico said, enraged. I could finally see what people meant about him being scary.

"Fat chance, faggot. I'm not scared of a little fairy in emo clothes." I retorted, though it was a complete lie.

Nico grinned that creepy grin of his. Out of nowhere, he punched me in the gut. Hard. I hunched over in pain.

As he walked away, he said "Next time you want to get to me, try using something that hurts."

I take back everything I said about Nico di Angelo. He's fucking terrifying.

**Gods of Olympus, I had to try sooo hard to extend this, and it's still short as Hades. And even then, I'm not too happy with the outcome. But remember, this is no joke. People being bullied for sexual orientation is wrong. Very wrong. I personally love how Rick Riordan addresses this subject in House of Hades; making Jason accepting and open about Nico's sexuality. If only the world would be the same way.**

**And in case you didn't catch that hint up in that linebreak, I'm starting a Demigods Revealed story. I've got the first chapter drafted, but I need plot ideas. Desperately. I'm sure that you've all got some good ones, so tell me! And, please, for the sake of my sanity, don't have it be one of those ones where they say all their titles. I can't stand those.**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	16. Chapter 16

**150 reviews. Oh my freaking gods. This is a dream in motion. I have trouble believing that this really happened. Seriously, I saw that 150th review and pinched myself. As a thanks, I'm going to give you some info on my upcoming Demigods Revealed story. It's going to be really short. Like, 10-15 chapters. But that's kind of expected, knowing me. It mainly focuses on Percy and Annabeth. I'm probably going to call it Revelations, but I'm not sure yet. It isn't going to be the typical thing where they say all their titles and stuff. No, it has an actual plot. I've got chapters 1-4 ready (more or less), and I'll probably post the first one sometime soon, but with my schedule, I have no idea.**

**So, this chapter is focused on everyone's favorite oracle, Rachel Dare. I had an idea on what would happen if she let the spirit of Delphi overtake her in school, and... yeah. This is the result. Enjoy!**

**Cali Randolph's POV**

Clarion Ladies Academy isn't at all what it sounds. For starters, they call it a finishing school, but they don't give a damn what you wear or how you act. And they let wackos like Rachel in.

Rachel is downright crazy. She says gods instead of god. She knows all the Greek myths by heart. She keeps a blue plastic hairbrush with her at all times. She wears loose-fitting t-shirts and jeans with doodles on them, some of them looking suspiciously like the Greek alphabet.

One day in Greek Mythology, we were studying the Titan war. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, listening to how Kronos ate his kids. Everyone except Rachel. She just sat there in a daze, staring off into space, as if she'd heard it all before. She kept glancing at that blue plastic hairbrush and smiling fondly, as if it brought back memories.

Our teacher, Ms. Hemway, was getting to the good part. "Now, the Titan War was an enormous battle. The gods and Titans fought for a long time (AN: I forgot to check my copy of Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, so I have no idea if this is true). It ended with Zeus chopping Kronos into pieces, like Kronos did to Ouranos. Now, does anyone have anything to add?"

Out of nowhere, Rachel stood. Her eyes glowed a vibrant green, smoke of the same color flowing out of her mouth. When she spoke, her voice was multiplied, as if she was using one of those voice modifiers.

_"A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze."_

Her words were cryptic and made little to no sense. Everyone stared at her in horror as the green glow faded from her eyes. She collapsed, her head banging against the floor.

"Oh, dear. Er, Cali, take Rachel outside. And, please, find out what just happened."

I nodded, my heart pounding. I scooped up Rachel and, with effort, carried her outside the classroom and into the courtyard.

* * *

**THIS LINEBREAK JUST REALIZED THAT IT TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT DOING A QOTD FOR THE LAST 6 CHAPTERS. (whoopsies... I get distracted easily.)**

* * *

When Rachel came to a few minutes later, her eyes weren't glowing. "W-what happened?"

I was officially scared for Rachel's health. "You mean you don't know?"

Rachel paled. "Not really, no."

I gulped. "Your eyes started glowing, and this weird green smoke came out of your mouth, and you said something about half-bloods and sleep and Olympus."

She stood, panicked. "Uh, I have to go-uh, make a call?" With that, Rachel Dare ran out of the courtyard, away from the school.

* * *

**THIS LINEBREAK MADE THE MISTAKE OF REREADING TFIOS (Feels...!)**

* * *

Rachel came back about an hour later, but no one seemed to remember exactly what had happened to her. I vaguely remembered her standing, then fainting, and Ms. Hemway having to excuse her from the class. She didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the day. Everyone was worried about her.

Rachel Dare would always be a mystery. And the fact that I couldn't remember what had happened to her made that even more true.

**Poseidon's Underpants! Why are all my recent one-shots so dam short? And just so you know, that ending is the work of the Mist. And about the QOTD... I've got this nasty habit of forgetting things. Sorry! Anyway, hope you liked it!**

**QOTD: What is your favorite book by Rick Riordan and why?**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright, I've got some bad news. I may not be able to update as often for the next 2 weeks or so. I call these weeks 'audition weeks', when all the music teachers slap music into my hands and tell me to try out for County Band/Choir. Fun. I've also started to experience the horrors of homework, meaning I have an essay and 30 math problems due, as well as desperately trying to keep my Social Studies grade up. Whoop-dee freaking doo. Anyway, I listened to the reviews for once! Yay! So many of you asked for a sequel to my first Percabeth (plus Thalia) chapter, that I decided to make one. Happy days! I recommend reading/rereading it before jumping in. Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**Eli James' POV**

Annabeth had her little freak-out about a week ago. Ever since, she and Thalia have gotten more distant towards me. And she's definitely gotten closer with Percy, if that's even possible. I don't know how I missed their relationship before.

They barely left each other's side. They acted like they'd known each other forever, which I guessed they have. They looked... braver when they were together, and those weird broken looks that they got nearly vanished.

Maybe I was crushing on Annabeth too much to notice or care.

That one disturbing thought I'd had after Annabeth's little episode never left my mind. The fact that she could've gone through Tartarus, that Greek Mythology might be more than mythology... it freaked me out, causing lots of sleepless nights.

I had to know for sure.

I pulled Thalia aside as she was walking to class. "Thalia, I have to ask. What happened to Annabeth a week ago that made her freak out like that?"

Thalia shot me a death glare, the same one she reserved for bullies and playboy jocks. I resisted the urge to cower in fear. But I noticed that it wasn't as piercing as usual. "Let's just say that Annabeth-and Percy-have been through too much." With that, she stormed off to class, **(AN: Pun totally intended)** leaving me to wonder about my dream girl even more.

* * *

**THIS LINEBREAK HAS A BUSY SCHEDULE.**

* * *

At lunch, I took a deep breath and walked towards Annabeth's table. To my surprise (not really), Percy was there, too. They were laughing about something involving... guinea pigs? I swear, the duo made no sense sometimes.

I sat down, only to have the couple ignore me and keep on talking about things that didn't make sense, like quests and the Seven and a prophecy.

I cleared my throat. Percy and Annabeth looked at me. I almost melted when I saw those piercing gray eyes lock with mine. I decided to jump right in and get some answers. "Annabeth, I have to know. Why did you freak when I said Tartarus in Greek last week?"

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand. The broken look returned to their faces for a split second-a look of pure terror, the kind of expression you only see from a soldier who'd watched friends die in battle. It nearly killed me to see Annabeth wearing that expression.

The pair had a silent exchange, as if they were telepathic. Something definitely passed between them. Annabeth took a deep breath and looked at me, Percy not letting go of her hand.

"Eli, what do you think happened?"

I was taken aback by the question. That was far from the answer I was expecting. "Well, I think that the only way that you could react to Tartarus that way is if you've been there." I was expecting them to laugh in my face, but Percy just nodded.

"We have a winner." he joked, but with no humor. His expression was grim.

I looked at the pair, ready for them to say, 'gotcha!' But they didn't.

"Wha-do you mean- the myths really are real? Like Medusa? And the minotaur? And the sirens? And the-"

Annabeth slapped her hand over my mouth, looking around the cafeteria as if she was expecting an attack. Percy, wearing a guarded expression, reached into his pocket and pulled out a... pen? That didn't make much sense.

"Okay, okay! Do you want a bunch of bloodthirsty monsters popping out of the walls?" Annabeth whispered, panicking.

After I pulled Annabeth's hand off my mouth, Thalia sat down, taking the scene in with a confused look on her face. "What-what happened?"

Percy looked around (again, these people were really cautious), and said two words; "He knows."

Thalia's eyes widened. "You did NOT tell him, Kelp Head. When we get back to camp-"

"Calm down, Thals. He figured it out on his own." I thanked god that Annabeth was standing up for me. Thalia could be freaking scary.

Percy took a deep breath. "Okay, Eli. We've got a long story to tell you. But we can't talk here."

* * *

**THIS LINEBREAK IS WONDERING WHY DISNEY TALES ALL END IN LIES (Anyone who gets that is a badass. Enough said.)**

* * *

The four of us sat down at a park, hidden fairly well by the trees. For the first time, I didn't care that we were cutting class. I wanted answers.

"So." Percy started as soon as we were sure everyone was out of sight. "You've figured out by now that the Greek gods are real." I nodded, shocked. "They have mortal children called demigods. I'm the son of Poseidon, Thalia is the daughter of Zeus, and Annabeth is the daughter of Athena." My mouth promptly fell open. Annabeth was half-goddess. My entire world was turned upside-down with that single statement.

Percy continued their story, Annabeth and Thalia filling in parts that he forgot. I was learning a whole new side to my friends that I'd never seen before. They told the tale of how they rescued Zeus' master bolt, how they crossed the Sea of Monsters and found the Golden Fleece, how Percy saved Artemis (and Annabeth) from holding up the sky, how they traversed the Labryinth, how they fought in a war when a titan invaded Manhattan.

"I think I should let Annabeth take over from here, because I was kidnapped by Hera and lost my memory." Percy said, looking to Annabeth, who took a deep breath before starting.

"Okay, fine. Percy was kidnapped by Hera. She took him to a Roman demigod camp in California. For eight. Months." This part was hard for Annabeth to talk about. She grabbed Percy's hand, as if to remind herself that he was still there, that she'd been reunited with him. Seeing her act that way broke my heart. "Three new people arrived at camp. One of them, Jason, was sent from the Roman camp with no memory, like Percy was. They freed Hera, and a few months later, we went to the Roman camp to get the rest of the Seven-"

"Which included me." Percy interrupted. Annabeth rolled her eyes in mock exasperation.

"Shut up and let me talk, Seaweed Brain. Anyway, we sailed to Greece. I-I got a message from Athena-I had t-to find the Athena Parthenos-and..." tears rolled down Annabeth's face. She looked about the same way she had a week ago, just before the shrieking began.

Thalia cut in, clearly trying to let Annabeth calm down. "After Annabeth finished her epic solo death quest, her and Percy fell into-uh, you-know-where. And that's all I know about the subject." She shot me a look that told me not to question her. "After that, the Seven saved the world. There. End of story."

I looked over to Annabeth, who was in Percy's arms. I wished that it would be me holding Annabeth like that, then immediately felt guilty for wishing it.

"And in case you still doubt them," Thalia whispered, scaring me to death. "Percy fell in so that Annabeth wouldn't die. He could've let go of her and climbed up. But he didn't."

I looked back at Annabeth and Percy. They were just sitting there, holding each other, looking at each other with a look that I'd never seen before.

Love.

I saw it, then and there. Annabeth Chase and I weren't meant to be. She and Percy Jackson had something amazing; true love.

**PRAISE THE GODS, THIS WASN'T SHORT! Was the ending cliche? Oh, absolutely, but I love it. I hope you do, too!**

**QOTD: If you were a demigod, who would your godly parent be and why? And don't say stuff like 'Poseidon cuz he's awesome'. I want to know a little about you.**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	18. Chapter 18

**200 reviews. 200. Oh my gods. I can't believe it. Thank you all, so much. I love you all.**

**I'm not going to be posting much until a few days after BoO. I'm gonna need time to stop crying, as well as to write my fan mail to Rick. This means my Demigods Revealed story won't come out until a week or so later.**

**So, this is a demigod falling in love for Percy, and then seeing Percabeth in all it's beautiful glory. I know, cliche, but hey, I love these. Enjoy!**

**Lexi Sabatella's POV**

It was my first day at camp when I saw him. He was gorgeous, with messy black hair and sea-green eyes. They looked strangely broken, as if he was on the brink of madness. _I'll fix him right up_, I thought.

I walked up to him, formulating my master plan. I would become best friends with this guy. He'd fall for me. We'd live happily ever after. Works every time in movies.

"Hi. I'm new here, and I don't really know anybody. What's your name?"

The boy smiled, and my heart melted into a puddle. "Percy. Son of Poseidon. You?"

I gave a small smile. "Lexi. Apparently a daughter of Aphrodite."

Percy gave a halfhearted laugh. "Well, trust me, you're a demigod. If you weren't, you would've slammed into the borders." He pointed towards this tall pine tree with a golden rug on the bottom branches. "That's Thalia's tree. It protects the camp."

"Okay... So, would you mind showing me around?" I asked, crossing my fingers behind my back.

Percy shrugged. "Why not. It's not like I have anything better to do, anyway."

Ouch. That hurt. It was almost as if he wasn't attracted to me. But I figured that he was just playing hard to get.

He walked around camp, leaving me to follow. He pointed out every building and open area in the place. Percy must've been here a long time to know all this stuff so well.

Percy and I just started talking for a while. He was pretty funny, but I noticed how he constantly avoided questions about his adventures.

"So, Percy, is there anyone special in your life?" I asked, praying that he would say no.

"Yeah."

I grimaced, trying to formulate a plan to take Percy from this bitch. "How close are you?"

Percy's expression turned dreamy. The broken look to his eyes faded into the background, replaced by something that I could only describe as love. "Let's just say that I would fall into hell for her." The look in his eyes returned, as if he was reliving bad memories.

**THIS LINEBREAK ONLY HAS THREE MORE DAYS OF PAIN.**

I didn't see Percy again until dinner. He sat at the Poseidon table, a blonde girl leaning on his shoulder.

"I thought Percy was the only child of Poseidon," I whispered to Piper, the head Aphrodite counselor, who was sitting to my left.

"He is."

I was confused. "Then who's the-"

Piper fought back a smile. "Annabeth, daughter of Athena. She's Percy's girlfriend. They sit together because, uh," her voice dropped to a whisper. "They went through some tough things. Saw some bad stuff. They're the only people who can comfort each other."

I snorted. "What, did they watch someone die or something? Isn't that supposed to be typical for us?"

Piper glared at me, her voice dropping even more. "Well, yeah, but that's not even half of it. We were on the quest to Athens, and Annabeth just found the Athena Parthenos. Arachne pulled her into Tartarus, and Percy fell with her."

I dropped my fork. So that's what Percy meant by hell. He'd literally fallen into hell for this Annabeth chick. This makes my life a whole lot harder, I thought.

**THIS LINEBREAK REMINDS YOU TO TELL THE SUN AND THE STARS 'HELLO'.**

I woke to a bloodcurdling scream. It sounded vaguely familiar. I ran outside the cabin, many other campers doing the same. They all rushed towards Cabin 3.

Percy's cabin.

I bolted towards the cabin, panicking, pushing countless people aside.

"Someone find Annabeth," a guy who I vaguely remembered as Jason shouted.

I pressed my face to the cabin's window, only to find Percy sitting upright in bed, his hands clutching his sheets, his eyes squeezed shut. A blonde girl rushed to the front of the massive crowd that had gathered, bursting into the cabin. She's Annabeth, I thought.

Annabeth ran up to Percy and grabbed his face in her hands. She kissed him, and when she broke away, Percy seemed to relax.

"Percy, we're out. We escaped. We're not in that place anymore."

"Bob. And-and Damasen." Percy cried, his voice filled with pain.

"I know, Percy. Gods, I know. But we're together. That's all that matters."

Percy kissed her, a kiss so filled with love that I knew then and there that Percy was never meant for me. "I love you, Annabeth."

"I love you too, Percy."

Annabeth sits on the bed next to Percy's, her hand in his. As I look at her, I notice the broken quality to her stormy gray eyes. Just like Percy's.

The crowd slowly started to disperse. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around to see Piper behind me.

"You see?" she said. With those two words, she walked away, back towards Cabin 10. I followed.

**THIS LINEBREAK APOLIGIZES FOR ANY FEELS.**

The next morning, everyone (including me) was sneaking glances at the Poseidon table, where Percy and Annabeth sat in silence, whispering about the events of the previous night. The pair didn't seem to notice. They were quiet, and they were in their own little world. They only needed each other to be happy.

And I was happy for them.

**I feel kinda "meh" with this chapter. I like it, but it isn't my favorite that I've written. And before I go, I have a little PSA.**

**ANYONE WHO POSTS SPOILERS IN REVIEWS OR PMS THEM TO PEOPLE IS DIRT FROM THE RIVER STYX AND DESERVES TO GO TO PUNISHMENT. IF YOU POST SPOILERS, I WILL SEND MEDUSA'S HEAD TO YOUR HOUSE AND THEN THROW YOUR STONE BODY INTO TARTARUS WHERE IT CAN BURN IN THE PTHLEGON. That is all.**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	19. Chapter 19

**Amber Lacee's POV**

I walked out of the locker room in my regulation bathing suit, a towel around my shoulders. Swim Team practices had been the highlight of my day for years. They only got better when Percy Jackson, my new best friend, joined the team.

He's pretty much the best looking guy in school, but I don't like him that way. He can't stay serious for a second, and he's always joking around. All the other girls (and I do mean all of them) are always flirting with him, and trying to get their hands on him, but he turns them down, saying he has a girlfriend. Normally, I wouldn't believe him, but the way he talks about her, and the look he gets on his face... Well, I doubt that anyone could get such a lovestruck expression while talking about a made-up dream girl. Seriously... He talks about her like she's the best person alive.

The rest of the team walked out, but Percy was nowhere to be found. We all jumped in and started to swim a few laps, when Coach Lawdy blew his whistle.

"Alright! We're going to start with a few... WHERE THE HELL IS JACKSON?"

Right on cue, Percy burst through the doors, covered in something that looked like golden dust. "Sorry, sorry, I got, uh, held up."

"No excuses! Just take off the shirt and get your ass in the pool!"

Percy went pale. "Uh, can't do that."

"And why not, Jackson?"

"Reasons." Everybody laughed at that, but the look in Percy's eyes told me that it was no laughing matter.

"What reasons?"

"Oh, gods. Uh, I just don't want to?" Percy looked like a cornered mouse. He was probably just really shy.

"What, is Prissy scared?" Jack said, a stupid smirk on his face.

"Shut up, Jack." Percy growled, sending a deluxe death glare his way.

"Then take off the damn shirt."

Percy took a deep breath. What he was so nervous about, I had no idea. Then, he took it off, and I understood completely.

Percy's chest was covered in scars. Long, jagged scars. The kind of scars you get after surviving a terrorist attack or something.

"Oh, Percy." I said, my voice barely above a whisper. "What the hell happened to you?"

Percy got this distant look, as if he were reliving things he didn't want to relive... now or ever.

"I don't like talking about it." He walked out of the pool area, pulling his shirt on as he left.

* * *

**THIS LINEBREAK STILL ISN'T OVER BLOOD OF OLYMPUS THREE DAYS LATER. (It was amazing!)**

* * *

I woke up the next day exhausted from the meet. My legs were sore and I could barely walk.

Percy was trying to keep a low profile, his head down, not meeting anyone's eyes. But my gaze was still drawn to him as I flashed back to the events of the meet. Everyone else was staring at him, too. Word of Percy Jackson's scars had spread pretty fast.

I walked towards him, fixing my messy hair as I walked. "Hey, Percy. Wanna talk about yesterday?"

Percy ignored me. He was looking at a picture of him and a ton of other people. All battered, all bruised, all bloody, but still smiling like they didn't have a care in the world. In the picture, Percy had his arms around some hot blonde. I realized that it was Percy's girlfriend that no one believed in.

"Who are they?"

Percy finally met my gaze, his green eyes filled with something I'd never seen in him-sadness. "My family." With that, he walked off to class. I could've sworn that I saw tears in his eyes.

* * *

**THIS LINEBREAK JUST RECENTLY FOUND OUT THAT THE LOST HERO GRAPHIC NOVEL IS A THING. (It's so pretty...)**

* * *

I didn't see Percy again until that afternoon, as he was standing in the school parking lot, waiting for someone. It was finally time. I was going to ask Percy Jackson about his mysterious scars.

I nervously walked up to him. He didn't notice me. He was too busy staring eagerly at the incoming cars.

"Someone picking you up?" I teased, startling him.

"Uh, yeah."

"Can I ask who?"

"Just my family." His eyes got that sad look again.

I took a deep breath. "So, uh, Percy... Where did you get those scars?"

Percy looked at me, scared. "Uh, I..."

"Please, tell me! I've been so curious!"

Percy looked...broken. Like he'd been through something that no one should've had to go through.

He took a deep breath. "I, uh... I was kidnapped by my aunt and then I had amnesia and then I had to go to a family reunion in Greece which was not fun at all." He said it all in one sentence, rushing the words out, but still I felt like he wasn't telling me everything.

"And?" I asked, pressing him further.

"And that's all I can-" He trailed off at the sight of a white van labeled "Delphi's Strawberry Service". His face lit up, that broken look vanishing.

A girl got out of the car. She had long, curly blonde hair and intelligent gray eyes. Once again, I realized that this was Percy's girlfriend. My thoughts were only confirmed when they kissed as if they were the only two people in the world.

"Percy, who's this?" I asked, a grin breaking out on my face.

They broke apart, smiling at each other with more love and affection than I'd ever seen in an average high school couple.

"This is Annabeth, my girlfriend who no one seems to think exists. Except for you. Annabeth, this is Amber."

Annabeth held out her hand. Her gray eyes seemed to analyze me. Then she smiled, and she looked like just another teenager without a care in the world. I shook her hand, returning her smile the best I could.

"Nice to meet you."

Our greetings were cut short by someone in the van honking a horn. A latino poked his head out of the window. "C'mon, lovebirds, get in the van! We gotta get to camp!"

"Shut up, Repair Boy!" Percy called, still grinning like he was the happiest man on earth. "See ya soon, Amber."

With that, Percy and his girlfriend, Annabeth, got into the van. It took off with tires squealing and the people inside screaming for the driver to slow down.

As I walked back to my own car, I thought of how happy Percy had looked around those people. And then I thought back to the scars, and how he'd gotten so moody when I'd tried to ask him about them. Whoever Percy's family was, they'd been through thick and thin together. And that was no joke.

**Bleh. I feel like this chapter sucked. Anyway, what do you think? **

**QoTD: What did you think of Blood of Olympus? **

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright, I have an announcement. No, no, don't click away! This is important! My Mist Gone story will not happen. I'm sorry if I got anyone hyped up, but I got an idea for a story that's... well... good. It's going to be a SYOC. There will be 4 or 5 main demigods. The main villain will be Nyx. I know, I know, cliche. But I have decent plot ideas. Keep an eye out for the OC form; it'll be up soon. And again, sorry if I got anyone hyped up about the Mist Gone story, it's just that I have no ideas. At all. I got like 4 chapters in and I had nothing else.**

**So, that's all I have to say for now. Remember, keep an eye out for the OC form!**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	21. Chapter 21

**ALERT! BLOOD OF OLYMPUS SPOILERS AHEAD! PROCEED WITH CAUTION!**

**Alright, so, I've got a TLH trio chapter for you here. It's a little different from what I've done in the past, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Mr. Simons' POV**

Death is a powerful thing. It takes the people nearest and dearest to our hearts. The ones we care for most. And it affects everyone. Whether you're the one dead, or you've known them in your life, you wind up crying at the end. Because no one wants to go. No one wants to leave our wonderful world.

I should know. In my old age, I've seen many of my friends leave for a better place.

I was at a humble coffee shop in California. One of my mottos is that a little caffeine goes a long way. And that couldn't be farther from the truth. I need the energy for all the paperwork I get.

At first, I barely registered the girl sitting a few tables away from me. She had choppy brown hair and strange multicolored eyes. She wasn't wearing the usual slutty clothing of today's teens. No, she was wearing a simple orange t-shirt and jeans.

A boy walked over to her, bearing two cups of coffee. He had close-cropped blonde hair and electric-blue eyes framed by gold-rimmed glasses. **(AN: I did warn you)**

"One coffee, milady." the boy said, giving a little mock bow before sitting down next to the girl.

The girl rolled her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips. "Shut up, Jason."

"Whatever you say, Piper."

They sat in companionable silence for a while, sipping their coffee, lost in thought. Out of nowhere, Piper blurted something out that I didn't expect.

"You know, I wish Leo was here."

I nearly fell off my chair. Leo. Who was this?

"Me too, Pipes. Me too." Jason answered, a mask of sadness crossing his features.

"He had to die, right? Why do the best, most awesome people have to go?" Tears were forming in Piper's eyes.

My heart began to ache for these children, who had lost someone close to their hearts. The horrible forces of nature had taken their next victim, and it had left these two young people aching, with holes in their lives.

I walked over to their table, clearly surprising them. "Pardon me for bothering you, children, but this Leo... Was he close to you?"

"Our best friend." Jason said, his voice quiet. He was trying and failing to mask his emotions. "He died in, uh, a plane crash."

"I see. Would you mind talking about him?"

"No, not at all, sir." Piper said, a sad smile crossing her features as she remembered her fallen friend. "Leo Valdez was a cocky idiot who wouldn't stop cracking jokes. Seriously. You could pay him and he still wouldn't shut up."

"Yeah. And he always kept the mood light. Even in our darkest moments..." Jason piped in. At the last line, he looked at Piper, and some kind of memory passed between them, as if they both knew what their darkest moment was, and had horrible memories of it. **(AN: Think back to HoH, when Percy and Annabeth were in Tartarus. It brought out a lot of different things in the Seven, not all of them good.)**

Piper nodded, the tears starting to flow. "He was always tinkering with something, whatever he could get his hands on, really. He made some pretty cool things."  
"And he was brave. We faced some pretty tough things, and he didn't back down."

A new voice piped up from behind me. "Well, it's really nice to know you all missed me so much. I appreciate it."

I turned around to see a curly-haired latino boy, wearing an enormous grin. Jason gasped, and Piper slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Leo?" Jason said in disbelief.

"That's me, the super-sized McShizzle. Leo's back, baby."

Piper ran up to Leo, enveloping him in a bone-crushing hug. "Don't you ever die again, Repair Boy." "Can't-breathe-Gods, Pipes, let go!"

Jason walked up slowly, bewildered. "Leo, are you really, ya know, not dead?"

Leo poked himself, then grinned again. "Yep. Flesh and blood."

Jason hugged him, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "Gods of Olympus, Leo, how did you- never mind. I don't care."

The trio sat back down at the table, talking and laughing about who-knows-what. It was there that I realized something. Sure, death is powerful. But friendship is, as well. Maybe even more so.

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as I did writing it. Also, here's a little shameless self-plug for ya; My SYOC is officially up and running! It's open at this present moment in time, so go get your OC in before it's too late!**

**QoTD: What connection to the Norse gods do you think Magnus Chase will have?**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	22. Chapter 22

**So, I just want to address the fact that I posted my last one-shot at 1:00 EST time, and when I woke up at 7:00, I had 25 new reviews. Holy schist. And that's not even considering the fact that when I checked my phone after school, I had 15 more. Di Immortales, you guys are awesome. Anyway, BoO has gotten me shipping Solangelo. It's freaking perfect. As a result of this, I've got a Solangelo one-shot today! Before I continue, please note that this WILL include Boy/Boy. If you don't like that sort of thing, please feel free to skip this one. Enjoy!**

**Maria Talin's POV**

Nico di Angelo is something of an enigma. He doesn't talk to anyone. He sits alone at lunch. He radiates death, like he was raised in hell.

Naturally, none of the girls can stop drooling over him. They think he's all 'dark and mysterious'. It's freaking ridiculous.

Then again, I'm no better.

You see, Nico di Angelo has been my crush since forever and a month. He's perfect in a weird way. I can't explain it, and if I tried, I'd start squealing until I'd get blue in the face. Yep. It's that bad. Even if we are both fourteen, true love knows no age, right?

Wow. I really am insane.

I wish he'd let people (mainly me) approach him. Girls ask him out daily, but he just gets red in the face and walks away.

I was talking to my roommate, Cathie (it's a boarding school). We were pretty much talking boys. Honestly, though, what fourteen-year-old doesn't gossip about hot guys every once in a while?

"Alright, Maria, spill. Who's the guy?"

I sighed. "Nico."

Cathie's eyes went wide. "You, too? God, Maria, I thought you'd be able to notice."

"Notice what?"

Cathie looked around, then leaned in and dropped her voice to a whisper. "He isn't into girls."

At first, I'll admit I didn't get it. I was confused by what she'd meant. "What do you-" It dawned on me slowly. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"I'm not so sure I believe you, Cath."

Cathie shook her head. "Of course you don't. You're too in loooooove." She taunted, a sly grin spreading across her features.

"Shut up."

"I'm serious, Maria. He likes boys. I've seen it."

I rolled my eyes. "Unless I see it, I don't believe it."

I got into bed, and while I lay awake, I kept seeing Nico's face, his hand in mine, and a loving look in his dark eyes.

* * *

**THIS LINEBREAK HATES MIDDLE SCHOOL. (So much homework...)**

* * *

The next day was business as usual, for the most part. I woke up ten minutes before first period, was late to first period, and had to scramble to do yesterday's homework at lunch so I didn't get another detention. It turns out I did the wrong page, so I got one anyway.

Yeah, just another average day in the life. Seriously, that happens on a daily basis.

Nico seemed to be happy, which was new to everyone. He kept glancing at the clock, tapping his fingers on his desk, and getting lost in thought with a smile on his face. It was a refreshing change. And if I'm being totally honest, Nico smiling was way cuter than Nico being all dark and moody.

When the final bell rings, everyone usually hangs out in the courtyard, or leaves campus to go into town. Nico is normally an exception. The key word there is normally.

For the first time in forever, **(AN: THERE'LL BE MUSIC, THERE'LL BE LIGHT... Sorry, I had to...)** Nico di Angelo was sitting on the steps of the courtyard, his dark eyes eagerly scanning the sea of people.

Cathie caught up with me. "Betcha five bucks Nico's looking for some friends we've never ever seen."

"I don't have five bucks to bet, Cathie. But isn't happy Nico adorable?"

Cathie rolled her eyes. "How long until I get to puke?"

I laughed. "Go. Run. Be free."

Cathie giggled as she ran to find another friend of hers.

Through the crowd, I saw a new face pushing his way through the sea of people. He had blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a natural tan. Nico's face lit up when he saw the guy.

"Will! Over here!"

The guy, Will, took notice of Nico and smiled. He ran up to him and pulled him into a tight, brotherly embrace. Even though the gesture was clearly friendly, and nothing more, Nico's face turned the color of a tomato.

"Hey, Death Boy."

"Don't call me Death Boy, Will. We've been over this." If possible, Nico's face got even redder.

"Anyway, ready to go? Chiron's expecting us at Camp."

"Okay, okay. Can we-"

"Not a chance. You're still recovering. Doctor's orders. Besides, Percy's waiting in the van."

Nico groaned. His face was still red, but much less. As they walked away, I couldn't help but notice how Will reached for Nico's hand. He pulled his away, looking to Will uncertainly. Will just smiled and nodded. Nico took his hand, relaxing the minute he made contact.

I ran over and found Cathie, tears in my eyes. I tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around. Taking notice of my sad expression, she put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You okay, Maria?"

"You were right, Cath," I said, blinking the tears away. "Nico di Angelo likes boys."

**SOLANGELO IS PERFECT! I ship them sooo much! I hope you liked this chapter! And please remember to check out my SYOC, The Children of Olympus!**

**QoTD: What was your initial reaction to Nico's sexuality reveal in House of Hades?**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm in awe of how much positive support this story has gotten. Seriously, we've almost hit 300 reviews, almost all of it positive. You guys are the BEST readers in the whole freaking world. I've got a pre-HoO Percabeth chapter today. It's before HoO. The first half is after BoTL, and the second is during TLO. It's another demigod POV. Enjoy!**

**Dean Young's POV**

Annabeth Chase might as well be a goddess. She's the most beautiful girl in Camp. And she's not even an Aphrodite kid.

Yeah. I'm a demigod. A son of Hephaestus, to be exact. And in case you haven't noticed, I have the world's biggest crush on Annabeth, daughter of Athena.

I've got a feeling that I have a shot with her. I mean, I'm not exactly ugly, with brown hair and eyes. And I've got big muscles, too, from working in the forge. Girls like that stuff, right?

I sure hope so.

I remember when she came back from her quest in the Labyrinth. She was distraught, as was Percy Jackson, the other demigod on her quest. I have yet to see the big deal about him. Sure, he's the son of Poseidon, but he's nothing that special. Any one of us can go on quests once a year like he does.

Him and Annabeth seemed to have gotten closer after their quest. And when I say closer, I mean way closer. Stolen glances, long conversations about who-knows-what. And no one could forget how Annabeth reacted after Percy came back from two weeks of being missing. Something should've told me that I stood no chance. But nothing did.

A few days after the quest, I managed to catch her alone. She was sitting on a bench in front of the Big House, reading some architecture book. Another thing I like about Annabeth- she's really smart. Like a genius.

"Hey, Annabeth," I said, sitting down next to her on the bench. She looked up.

"Hm? Oh, hi, Dean."

"I was wondering if you, uh, want to maybe... go out sometime?"

The question caught her off guard. She didn't say anything for a few seconds, the question sinking in.

"Uh, what?"

"Go out. Like, on a date."

Annabeth closed her book. Her gray eyes met my brown ones and I thought I was going to melt into a puddle right there. "Sorry, Dean, but I'm going to have to say no."

"N-no?" I was shocked. I honestly wasn't expecting rejection. "Why?"

Annabeth bit her lip. "Well, Kronos is awake and everything, and I'm in charge of a lot of things involving the war. Besides," Her eyes flickered over to Percy, who was talking with Grover Underwood by the strawberry fields. "You're just not really my type."

"Oh. Okay. See ya 'round." I walked away, heartbroken. Of course she would wait for Percy. He was just so perfect, and all. I was pissed. He was nothing special. Just another half-blood, like the rest of us.

* * *

**THIS LINEBREAK IS SKIPPING TO RIGHT AFTER THE WAR.**

* * *

The war was over. We'd won (somehow). And I had to admit, Percy was kind of a hero in the end. Kind of. I still resented the guy. My huge crush on Annabeth had only gotten bigger, and he sure wasn't helping.

Everyone was in high spirits at dinner that night. People were celebrating like nobody's business. I left early, not really in the mood to celebrate. Beckendorf was dead, after all, and he'd been the first real person who'd been like family to me.

About an hour later, Lacy, one of the Aphrodite girls, dragged me outside.

"What do you want?"

"Just shut up and follow me!" She ran behind a bush near the dining pavilion. I was surprised to find half the camp there.

"The Hades is going on?"

A bunch of people shushed me. Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin pointed to a sight that made me sick to my stomach.

**(AN: THE FOLLOWING DIALOGUE IS DIRECTLY FROM TLO. IT BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN, NOT ME.)** Annabeth sat next to Percy at the Poseidon table, holding a misshapen blue cupcake. "Hey. Happy birthday."

"What?"

"It's August 18th. Your birthday, right?"

She put the cupcake in front of him. "Make a wish."

"Did you bake this yourself?" Percy asked, curious.

"Tyson helped."

"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick. With extra blue cement." Annabeth laughed, the sound music to my ears. I just wished that I were in Percy's place for once.

They split the cupcake, eating in companionable silence. I couldn't help but notice how comfortable the pair looked next to each other.

Annabeth was the first one to speak. "You saved the world."

"We saved the world."

"And Rachel is the new oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."  
"You don't sound disappointed."

"Oh, I don't care."

"Uh-huh." Percy said sarcastically, hinting at something that I didn't like.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing across her lips. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"

"You'd probably kick my butt." "You know I'd kick your butt."

Percy took a deep breath, looking nervous. "When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable... Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."

I did not like where this was going. Not at all.

Annabeth looked off into the distance, a small smile on her lips. "Yeah?"

"Then up on Olympus, when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-" I was shocked. He'd been offered godhood? And he'd turned it down?

"Anyone in particular?" Annabeth was desperately trying to hide her smile, her gray eyes shining like silver.

Percy groaned. "You're laughing at me!"  
"I am not!"

"You are so not making this easy."

Annabeth put her arms around Percy's neck, that smile finally showing as gray eyes met green. "I'll never make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it." No, no, no, no-

She kissed him. I'll admit that it was a sweet moment. They were good together.

Clarisse La Rue of the Ares cabin had to ruin the moment. "Well, it's about time!" she shouted, standing up.

Everyone charged foward and hoisted the couple (I 'm guessing that they were officially a couple) on their shoulders. I stayed back. As much as I officially accepted it, I still didn't like it too much.

Percy and Annabeth were blushing madly. "Oh, come on! Is there no privacy?" Percy complained.

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse shouted gleefully.

"The canoe lake!" Connor Stoll screamed, followed by massive cheers from the crowd.

I watched as Percy and Annabeth were thrown into the canoe lake, not coming up for a little while. I realized that Annabeth was never meant for me. Someday I'd find someone, but it wasn't her.

So when Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, showed up a few months later, I let Jason Grace have her. They were meant for each other, just like Percy and Annabeth were.

**I really like the way that ended. I love this kind of thing, people watching that moment. Anyway, I'm a little low on ideas, and I'd appreciate requests. Also, this story is VERY close to 300 reviews. Let's get there!**

**QoTD: Which non-canon ship in PJO/HoO do you ship the most? Why?  
**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	24. Chapter 24

**CAN I JUST PRAISE THE LORD FOR THE FACT THAT THIS SOMEHOW GOT OVER 300 REVIEWS? Seriously, I remember jumping for joy at ten and twenty just a month ago. I want to sincerely thank all of you for your awesomeness and support. You're the most fantabulous readers in the history of ever. Anyway, I was rereading SoN, and I was struck with inspiration to do something on Hazel's past as the so-called "Witch Girl". Here it is. Enjoy!**

**Mario Arias' POV**

The Witch Girl. She's a legend in New Orleans. They say she summoned cursed jewels to harm or even kill people. Then, one day, she disappeared, never to be seen again.

I was listening to this legend yet again, this time told by an old wacko by the name of Ms. Leer, who says her mother taught the Witch Girl.

"Her name was Hazel, and she was a despicable child. Thirteen, and plotting to kill everyone. She once summoned a ruby and sold it to a man who died of a heart attack less than an hour later!"

Everyone listening, including me, gasped in disbelief.

"Wicked, she was." Ms. Leer continued. "Her mother, Queen Marie, they say she used her voodoo magic to give the Witch Girl her powers of evil."

The crowd began to mutter, people looking at each other uncertainly, wide-eyed.

"The Witch Girl was still young, then. She may return someday, and try and take her revenge on us yet again."

A girl watched Ms. Leer tell her story disapprovingly. She was black, with cinnamon-colored hair and piercing golden eyes. She couldn't have been older than fourteen, yet something about her seemed... older, wiser.

The girl stepped forward. "Oh, Ms. Leer, you're forgetting an important part of the story."

Ms. Leer frowned. She didn't like being corrected. "What part would that be, my dear?"

"The truth."

I couldn't help letting out a small chuckle at this. The story had to be true; the same version was told by everyone.

Ms. Leer sneered. "Then why don't you tell the story yourself, child."

The girl smiled radiantly. "I'd be happy to." She took a deep breath before she began. "In the late 1930s, Queen Marie summoned her first spirit. They fell in love, and the spirit offered Marie one blessing. She selfishly said she wanted all the riches under the earth. When her child, Hazel, was born, she had the ability to control precious metals. The metals, however, were cursed."

So far, aside from the spirit thing, the girl's story was mostly close to the real thing.

"Hazel didn't mean for them to be cursed, though. She wanted nothing more than to live a normal life. When she turned thirteen, things started to take a bad turn." The girl's eyes became distant, as if she were lost in bad memories. "Queen Marie was possessed by an evil spirit. She forced her and Hazel to move to Alaska, otherwise known as the Land Beyond the Gods."

Now that was new. The legends never said anything about Queen Marie being possessed.

"The evil spirit put Hazel's power to work, forcing her to resurrect one of her sons, who was made entirely out of gold and silver. On the night when he was supposed to rise, Hazel gave her life to prevent him from destroying the world."

Tears were beginning to form in the girl's golden eyes, making them look even brighter.

"This wasn't the end. Hazel was brought back to life recently, to defeat the same evil spirit that possessed her mother. Those earthquakes in Greece?"

I nodded, others in the crowd following my lead. I was mesmerized by the girl's version of the story, hanging on to every word.

"They were caused by the spirit. Hazel and six of her friends defeated her, and saved the world."

Ms. Leer frowned. She clearly didn't like being upstaged by a girl in her early teens. "My dear, how do you know such preposterous tales?"

The girl, who was wearing a smile by the end of the story, got a vacant look on her face, lost in memories. "Because I've lived through them, Ms. Leer."

I couldn't help gasping. "Y-you don't mean..." I stuttered, other people shouting over me, desperately wanting to hear what the girl meant.

When the shouting stopped, Ms. Leer spoke again, her voice shaking with fear. "What's your name, dear?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hazel." She said that with a small smile, despite the gasps and shrieks of fear around her.

Cries of "Witch Girl!" could be heard all around. I'm guilty to say that one of those cries belonged to me.

Hazel glared, looking much more intimidating and powerful than she had seconds before. "I would like you to remember the real version of my story. Please, don't antagonize me."

With that, Hazel walked away, leaving us all ashamed for doubting the Witch Girl who'd saved the world one too many times.

**Ugh, I feel like Hazel was WAY OOC. Oh, well, I had to write that. I hope you liked it! Also, I'm reading Order of the Phoenix for the first time, and PLEASE tell me that this Umbridge bitch dies. Please. NONONOI'MJUSTKIDDINGNOSPOILERSPLEASE! Anyway... Thanks for reading!**

**QoTD: What was the first fandom you really got into besides PJO?**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	25. Chapter 25

**HAPPY EARLY HALLOWEEN! *insert evil cackling here* Since I've gotten lots of requests for Jiper, I've decided to center this Halloween special around them! You're welcome, my fellow demigods! I've been working on my descriptions, so if I could have some input on those, that'd be awesome. Oh, and just a warning, in case no one's noticed, there WILL be Blood of Olympus spoilers from here on out. Some minor, some very major. You have been warned... Enjoy!**

**Joey Renaldo's POV**

Piper McLean is my dream girl. She just so happens to be the daughter of my favorite actor, Tristan McLean, AKA the King of Sparta. She's literally the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, except for her weird kaleidoscopic eyes. But once she's mine, we can fix that with a few contact lenses. And once she's falling all over me, she'll be happy to oblige.

You see, I'm a master of charm. I may not be the best athlete out there (and ladies love athletes), but I know what to say and do to win a girl over. All it takes is a compliment and a wink, and boom. There's a new girl coming home with you. I was confident that it'd work for Piper, too.

It was Halloween night, and Yosemite High School was having its annual Halloween Ball. It's more of a costume party, really, as everyone is required to dress in a costume and they only play one slow song per year. But, still, that slow song would be my one and only chance with Piper.

I was dressed as a vampire, with a midnight-purple cloak over an ordinary tux and sharp fake fangs. It may not be the most expensive costume out there, but hey, ladies love vampires.

I walked into the auditorium to be... well, in complete awe would be putting it lightly. Cobwebs were strung across the ceiling, fake bats flying amongst them. Glowing jack-o-lanterns engulfed the room in a dim light, giving the auditorium an eerie quality. As amazing as the decor was, though, Piper was the real show.

She was dressed as a princess, in an elegant lavender ball gown with a silver tiara on her head and white heels on her feet. That was it, nothing special, or fancy. Piper was modest. I mean, the girl never wore anything other than t-shirts and jeans. But that was another thing I'd try to change when she fell in love with me, for I liked my girlfriends to dress to impress.

I walked over to Piper, bowing when I reached her. "Hello, my lady," I joked. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Joey." Another thing that I liked about Piper was that she didn't joke around. Well, not unless she was with close friends. I was pretty sure that I qualified.

"I love your costume, Miss McLean. Only someone with your beauty could pull off such a stunning gown."

I expected the usual; a blush and a giggle, followed by a compliment somewhere along the lines of 'you're not too bad yourself'. Instead, Piper just gave a small smile.

"Oh, please," she said. "I'm nothing special."

"Piper, you're too modest. You're the most lovely girl I've ever laid eyes on." I picked her hand up and kissed it, sure that this would get the desired reaction. The one and only slow song of the evening started playing; A Thousand Years, by Christina Perri. One of the most romantic modern songs of our generation. "May I have this dance, Piper?"

But Piper didn't respond to my gestures. Her eyes were fixed on a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy who had just entered. He was dressed as a prince, in a dark blue coat-of-arms with a golden crown on top of his head. His gold-framed glasses ruined the image, though Piper didn't seem to mind. Her breath was taken away by the mystery boy, who made his way over to her.

"Hey, Pipes," the boy said, taking in the sight of her. His eyes didn't focus on her figure, the way those of other boys did, but instead, he looked her right in her freaky eyes.

"Hi, Jason," Piper answered, her kaleidoscope eyes meeting his blue ones. They were in their own little world, as if they were the only ones in the room.

"You look... amazing," Jason admired, a blush coloring his cheeks the minute the words left his mouth. "Uh, did I say that out loud?"

Piper laughed, a wonderful sound that made my heart beat just a little faster. "Yeah. But don't worry, I'll take it as a compliment."

"I hope so. I meant it."

There was that blush that I hoped to get out of Piper, and she smiled at Jason wholeheartedly. "You look pretty damn good yourself, Sparky."

Jason took Piper's hand. "You wanna dance?"

"I'd love to."

The pair walked out to the dance floor hand in hand. Piper put her arms around Jason's neck, and he put his around her waist, and they danced.

**(DISCLAIMER: THE FOLLOWING LYRICS ARE NOT MINE. I DO NOT OWN "A THOUSAND YEARS".)**

_I have died every day, waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

The couple spun around the floor, eyes locked, ignoring all the other dancing couples. They were so engrossed in the other that they didn't notice me when I tried to get Piper's eyes off Jason and on me. It was hopeless.

_All along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

At that last line, Jason pulled Piper close and kissed her, and to my horror, she kissed back. I heard a few girls 'aww' at the sight. They looked so... in love, and I knew then and there that I never stood a chance with Piper McLean.

**Okay! That wasn't centered around Halloween at all! But, hey, like I always say, a little Jiper is good for everybody! And I'd like to sincerely apologize for not updating sooner. School is in full swing, and I have almost no time on my hands. Also, this won't really be a good excuse, like, at all, but I've been looking forward to two things for months now, and they're here in less than a month. The first is Mockingjay part 1, and the second is Pokémon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire. I've been celebrating a LOT, due to those two being some of my (many) main fandoms. Sorry again, and remember, I need ideas!**

**QoTD: What are you going to be for Halloween?**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	26. Chapter 26

**400 REVIEW SPECIAL! *blows airhorn and throws streamers* Seriously, though, thank you all so, so much. Who would've thought a 12 (er, 13) year old girl from New Jersey would be getting compared to Uncle Rick himself? I love you guys so freaking much. You don't even know how much influence you guys have in my life. I'm more confident in my abilities, more outgoing, and slightly more insane. Anyway, I got this idea recently in the middle of class. Whoops. So, it's pretty much Frazel fluff. Enjoy!**

**Helena Grant's POV**

Boys are monsters. They rip your hearts out, and just move on at the end. They don't care about your feelings, they just want the sex. It's lust, not love. And that's a guarantee. (AN: I'm sure that that's a lie, but I needed to write that so this would work. Sorry if that's offensive in any way!)

I was sitting at a table in a cafe, when a young couple walked in. The boy was 16, a respectable age, but the girl? Couldn't be older than 13. She was too young for the heartbreak.

_Walk away, honey_, I thought. _He's just gonna hurt you._

The couple sat down, talking and laughing. They never once broke eye contact, and the looks in their eyes... I shook it away, sure it was fake.

The boy kissed the girl on the cheek, and went up to the counter to order. Now was my chance. I could spare this girl's tears, keep her happy and young like she was supposed to be.

I walked up to the young girl. "Hey." Always a good start.

"Um, hello?" the girl answered, confused.

"I see you're here with a boy. Right?"

The girl nodded, looking at the boy with a small, innocent smile. "Yes."

"Well, let me tell you, he's just gonna break your heart."

The girl shook her head. "Frank? You haven't met him, you don't know him."

Here's where it gets interesting. "Ah, but I know boys, and they don't fall in love like girls do."

The girl laughed. "I have two friends who could tell you otherwise in minutes."

I sit down next to the girl. "But that's not your boyfriend, is it?"

"It doesn't have to be."

I shook my head. "You don't get it, do you... ah, what's your name?"

"Hazel."

"Well, Hazel, if you're not going to listen to me, then you'd better prepare yourself for a broken heart."

Just then, the boy, Frank, came back, holding two cups of coffee. "Hazel, who's this?"

"Uh, I don't really know, exactly."

"Oh, sorry. Helena." I held out my hand, but neither Hazel nor Frank shook it.

"Helena here thinks you're going to break my heart."

Frank laughed, putting a comforting hand on Hazel's shoulder. "Well, then, Helena doesn't know what she's talking about."

I looked at the pair in shock. They weren't in love, not possible. "Love doesn't exist. Trust me, I speak from experience."

As if to prove me wrong, Frank leaned in and kissed Hazel full on the lips. It was short, and it must've been sweet. Frustrated, I stormed back out of the cafe, feeling sorry that poor Hazel was being led on so strongly by Frank. The look in his eyes must've been fake.

I saw the couple again five years later. They were walking along the streets of California, as happy as can be. And I guess that Hazel never got her heart broken after all, because she had a ring on her finger and a smile on her face.

And the funny part? Frank had the same expression.

**Well, that's not my best work, at all, but I had to post something. It was short, too... And I thought I was getting better with that... And seriously, thank you all so, so, so much for the insane support you've been giving this story. I really do love you all, and even though I say it a thousand times an update, it's true.**

**Also, a little shameless self-plug: I'VE GOT A WATTPAD! I'm going to be posting a story there, too, and it's a Harry Potter/Hunger Games crossover. So that means I've got 3 different stories to juggle... Schist. Anyway, check me out, will ya?** user/Were_All_Okay

**QoTD: Who's your NOTP? (This means a couple you never ever want to happen)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey. Hi, hello. I am really just, like, overwhelmed with life at the moment, but I figured that I have to give you guys a chapter, and I recently got this idea from the lovely CJM86, so I figured, hey, YOLO. It's better than going on an unannounced hiatus (I'll never do that to you guys, I promise... I'll say something first, if I ever have to at all). Anyway, like I said, this idea was given to me through PM by CJM86 (redundant Megan is redundant). It centers around Gabe Ugliano (I know, we all LOVE him *note the sarcasm*) if he'd escaped through the Doors. So, yeah. Enjoy, and PLEASE go give CJM86 a thanks from me!**

**Gabe Ugliano's POV**

I don't remember much before the giant doors. A voice, speaking to me, then walking through, and then...

Now, I'm in front of Sally's apartment. I want her back, and I will get her, no matter what it takes.

I knock on the door, and it's opened by the very woman I'm looking for. She's a lot older than I remember, and she has more smile lines on her face. At the sight of me, she freezes in shock. "G-gabe?"

"That's me," I say, opening my arms for a hug. Sally doesn't return it, instead she glares at me, the signs of fear that I loved seeing on her face nowhere to be found.

"How-you-you're supposed to be DEAD!"

I looked down at my flesh-and-blood hands. They looked alive as ever. "No, don't think so, sweetheart."

Sally shot me a look of pure venom. "Don't call me sweetheart."

I took a step closer, meeting her stone-cold gaze. "So, how about we catch up, eh? You can fill me in on how miserable life is without me."

Sally rolls her eyes. "Life is far better without you, thanks."

"Prove it."

To my utter horror, Sally holds up her hand, and on her finger is a glittering engagement ring, one far fancier and more expensive than the one I'd bought. "I found a husband who actually cared about me, not like you'd know anything about that."

Shit. And I thought I could wrap her around my little finger. "I could treat you better than he ever would," I growled.

"You can't hold a stable job for a day," she retorted, "while Paul has a steady job at Goode High, where Percy goes to school–" Sally slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Aha! I'll give you one last chance, sweetheart. Dump this sleezeball and get rid of the brat, and we can start my-er, our happy lives together."

In response, Sally slammed the door in my face. The minute I heard her footsteps walking away from the door, I whipped out my phone, and typed in 'Goode High'. _This is where things get interesting_, I thought.

* * *

**THIS LINEBREAK JUST FINISHED HARRY POTTER YESTERDAY! (Still in mourning...)**

* * *

I pulled up in a stol–rented, yeah, rented, car. I'd never gotten a replacement for the one that the brat destroyed. Goode High School loomed in front of me, students bustling in and out. I kept a look out for any guy who could be Sally's.

On my way inside, I passed a group of kids, chatting in front of the school. Two of them, I didn't recognize. One of them was a girl, who had curly brown hair and warm brown eyes. The other was a boy, with brown hair and bright blue eyes. But the third...

From a distance, he wouldn't mean anything to me. He had messy black hair and a deep tan. Stereotypical popular kid. But up close, I could see his sea-green eyes, the eyes that I'd made tears flow from for years.

I walked up to the kids, who didn't notice me coming until I shouted, "Hey, brat! Remember me?"

The boy with the sea-green eyes looked at me, and at the sight of me, his muscles tensed, and one hand went to his pocket. "Smelly Gabe," he growled, and I swear that his eyes were swirling with rage.

"Percy, who's that?" the girl asked, taking in my appearance.

"I bet it's no one, Mina," the boy answered.

"Of course I'm someone, kid," I chuckled, taking a step closer. "I'm Percy's stepdad!"

"Aidan, Mina, I need to have a, uh, private chat with Smelly Gabe over here. Can you guys leave us be for a minute?" Percy said, his eyes not leaving mine. I was started to feel nervous; the kid looked like he'd fought wars before.

The kids, Aidan and Mina, left, leaving Percy and I facing off in the middle of the school's courtyard. No one was watching us, which I was grateful for.

"So, brat," I started, making sure to say brat with extra venom. "Miss me much?"

To my surprise, Percy laughed. "Nope, not really."

I moved closer, hands in fists, a cruel smile on my face. "I think it's time we caught up. Father to son, ya know?"

Percy stiffened, an aura of pure power radiating off of him. "You. Are. Not. My. Father." With each word, he moved closer, until we were nose to nose. He was even more terrifying up close.

Grinning, I took a swing at his side. He caught the punch like he'd been doing so for years, and twisted my arm back until it hurt like fire. I had to keep from crying in pain.

I was aware of the people watching us, one of them on the phone with the cops. "Hello, officer? Yeah, this random old guy just, like, attacked a student..."

I wrenched my hand out of Percy's iron grip (it took some effort) and swung again, this time aiming for his head. I landed, but Percy just shook off the blow, a small smile playing on his lips as if it were nothing.

The cops must've been pretty close by, because a police car pulled up just then, and he pinned my hands behind my back. _Not again,_ I thought.

* * *

**THIS LINEBREAK SERIOUSLY DOUBTS THAT AN ASSHOLE LIKE GABE HASN'T BEEN TO JAIL AT LEAST TWICE.**

* * *

The next thing I knew, I woke up in a cold, cramped cell, hands cuffed behind my back. As I was taking in my surroundings, a voice spoke behind me.

"I don't think you're supposed to be here, Mr. Ugliano."

I whipped around to find a boy in all black, who certainly hadn't been in the cell before. He couldn't have been older than fourteen, but he seemed so much... older. "Holy shit! How the fuck did you get there?"

The boy's face remained expressionless. "It doesn't matter. What matters, Mr. Ugliano, is that you were abusive to a Hero of Olympus when he was a boy."

"W-what, now?"

"Percy Jackson is the son of Poseidon, Greek god of the seas. He saved Zeus' lightning bolt, defeated Kronos, and traveled through the pits of Tartarus. And that's barely scratching the surface."

As he spoke, images flashed through my head, of Percy holding a bolt of lightning, Percy fighting some giant cyclops, Percy holding up a giant mass of black rock, Percy running through a maze, Percy sword-fighting with a man with golden eyes, Percy fighting a giant with snakes crawling out of his hair, Percy falling down a bottomless pit, Percy and six other teens standing in front of a giant army.

What have I _done_ to this poor kid?

The kid looked me in the eye, his pitch-black orbs boring a hole into my sole. "You're supposed to be dead. You escaped from the Underworld. That's not allowed, you get it?"

I nodded, unable to form words, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"You, Gabe Ugliano, are supposed to be in Punishment right now. And it's my job to take you there. Are you ready?"

I nodded again, closing my eyes. The last thing I felt was the kid's hand on my forehead before–

**Alright, first ever AIA that I think people WON'T be pissed about! Woohoo! And as for the OCs up there, Aidan and Mina, they're demigods. I'll let you choose who their parents are. Remember to give CJM86 my sincerest thanks, will ya?**

**Also, I'm opening myself up. If you need a friend, my PM box is always, and I do mean always, open. Just for you guys, because I love you so freaking much.**

**QoTD: What song do you think best fits PJO/HoO and why?**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	28. Chapter 28

**Five hundred reviews. Five. Freaking. Hundred. You have no idea how much this means to me, you guys. As a little celebration, I'm doing something that I've never attempted before... Tratie. I know, exciting, right? Just a warning; If I get Katie's appearance wrong, since it isn't stated in the books, I'm so sorry. Feel free to correct me. Well, enjoy!**

**Henry Harris' POV**

The name's Henry Harris, playboy extraordinaire. The girls want me, the boys want to be me. I'm the king of Washington High School, and all I need is a queen. And Katie Gardener is that girl.

Let me back up a little. She's easily the prettiest girl in school, with long brown hair and green eyes. She's sought after by every guy in school, but she turns them all down. I've been a little, er, busy to try, but I know that she's waiting for me.

They all are.

I walk up to her after the end-of-day bell, leaning against the locker next to her, a suave grin on my face. "Hey, Katie," I start, making my voice smooth and sexy.

"What do you want, Henry?" Katie groans, slamming her locker shut.

"I want you," I put one hand on her shoulder, "to join me at my place tonight. My parents won't be home, the possibilities are endless."

She shrugs my hand off of her, a look of utter disgust in her eyes. "I happen to be hanging out with my friends and my boyfriend tonight."

Shit.

"Who says he has to know?" I ask.

"Ugh, do I have to spell it out for you? I'm taken. T-A-K-E-N! So back off!"

And now she's mad. Double shit.

"Well, Katie, I'll leave my offer on the table for ya. Take it whenever that douchebag dumps you."

She storms away, mad. I follow, determined to win over my future queen.

* * *

**THIS LINEBREAK IS IN DESPERATE NEED OF MORE FUNNY LINEBREAKS...**

* * *

Katie is just waiting in the parking lot, looking around anxiously for a car. I'm watching from afar, taking in the awesomeness that is Katie.

I walk up to her again. "Think about my offer, Katie?"

She just backs away slowly, one hand at her side. For a split second, I swear that there's a sword strapped there. But one blink, and it's gone. Must've been my imagination.

"Ah, c'mon, I'm not that ugly."

"Oh, no, you're not. You're worse."

I frown. No one's ever insulted me before. I move in closer, replacing the frown with a grin that usually gets the girls on their knees. "Well, I can't be, or else you'd be above me, wouldn't you, Katie?"

"She is above you," a new voice calls. A boy with curly brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a mischievous grin approaches. Just for reassurance, I put one hand on my wallet. This kid looks like a master pickpocket.

"Travis..." Katie laughs, rolling her eyes. Please be a friend, please be a friend, I think over and over.

"This guy bothering you, Katie Kat?" 'Travis' walks over to Katie and plants a kiss on her cheek. Well, there go my chances...

"Not at all. In fact, Katie here was just agreeing to come over later for some... fun," I say, making sure that Travis gets the message.

"Did I not say no?"

"I don't take no for an answer." I step closer, and Travis puts a protective arm around Katie's shoulder.

"Katie, let me at 'im. I can take him!" Travis jokes, flexing his nonexistent biceps, puffing out his chest, and looking like an idiot. Katie just laughs.

"You couldn't take a fly."

"I can get Percy to do it. He's in the car."

Katie's eyes widen. "You didn't let him drive, did you?"

"Uh..."

Katie playfully slaps him on the chest. "Do you want to get us killed?"

Travis mutters something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like 'lots of people do'. Katie just glances at me, then whispers something in his ear, causing him to slap a hand over his mouth.

Travis checks his wrist. I notice that he's not wearing a watch. "Oh, look at the time! We gotta get back to camp!"

Katie nods, a little too enthusiastically. "Yeah!" She shoots me one final glare. "And just a warning, Henry, I will never like you. You are not a good person, nowhere close to boyfriend material. Go back to the cheer squad."

"You tell 'em, Katie Kat!" Travis whoops, pumping a fist. With that, the couple walks away. Katie pauses to kiss Travis on the lips, short and sweet. They get into a white van labled 'Delphi Strawberry Service'. They drive away, taking my hopes along with them.

Defeated, I walk away from the parking lot and head for home. Katie was just one girl, I'd find another queen. How hard could it be?

**And... Done! Sorry for the length, I was in a rush. Also, I cannot write Tratie to save my life. Anyway, happy 500 reviews! And just a week before my 13th birthday, too (SUNDAY!)... I love you guys!**

**QoTD: I'm doing something a little different this time. I want YOU to ask ME questions. Nothing personal, like where I live, but something that you want to know about me. I'll answer them in the AN of my next update.**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey, readers! Thanks for all the birthday wishes, I'm glad to say that I'm officially 13, and officially allowed on this site! Suck it, FFN! Anyway, as I promised, here are the answers to all the questions. Enjoy them, because chances are, I probably won't be doing this again.**

* * *

_**Favorite Disney Movie?**_

**Ugh, don't make me choose, please... Probably Lion King, if I HAVE to pick one.**

_**What is your main fandom besides HoO or PJO?**_

**Probably Hunger Games. I don't know, I've invested too much of my life into HoO...**

_**What's your eye color?**_

**Sort of a grayish-blue. And because I know that SOMEONE'S curious, I have brown hair.**

_**What was the last movie you saw? Rate it on a scale of 1-10.**_

**Uh, I think that it was that new Disney one, Big Hero 6. It was awesome, 10 out of 10. I cried, I'm not kidding.**

_**Would you rather be Katniss Everdeen or Thalia?**_

**Thalia, for sure. Don't get me wrong, I love Katniss, but... Thalia.**

_**What's you're favorite ship besides Percabeth?**_

**Probably Fourtris, from Divergent. It's just so beautiful...**

_**Who's your OTP of PJO &amp; HoO?**_

**Percabeth. It's not only my OTP of PJO/HoO, but it's my number one OTP for every book I've ever read. That's saying a lot.**

_**Why do you like Percabeth?**_

**This one's kinda complicated. I like Percabeth because they're not just the sappy, "I-can't-live-without-you" lovers. They're a team, and a pretty good one, at that. They put saving the world first, which I certainly can't say for some other couples out there. And, honestly, they just... fit. It makes sense. They've known each other since age 12, and they fell in love. Nuff said.**

_**What's the best thing you ate at Thanksgiving?**_

**Well, because Thanksgiving is so close to my birthday, we always have a chocolate cake. So, yeah... Cake. Cake always wins.**

_**What was your favorite scene in Blood of Olympus?**_

***SPOILERS AHEAD!***

**Easy; the Sparta scene. It really says a lot about Piper and Annabeth's friendship, and I feel like Annabeth develops a lot during that one scene. She realizes that logic isn't always the best tool for thinking things through, and that you sometimes have to just go with the flow.**

_**What other fandoms are you in?**_

**Ugh, so many... Hunger Games, Divergent, Harry Potter, The Selection, Hex Hall, Maze Runner (I have yet to read past book one, don't judge), Pokemon, Legend of Korra, Attack on Titan... I'm probably forgetting a ton, but whatever. I've also recently started the Mortal Instruments series, which is fantastic, and I'm barely 8 chapters in.**

_**What are you like at school?**_

**I'm one of the theater geeks, honestly. I sing a lot, I'm in the select chorus, and I practice for hours on end. Also, I play the trumpet, and that's what I'm famous for, I guess, because I'm pretty good at it.**

_**Do you ship Reynico?**_

**Don't question me about Nico's ships, please. I ship Reynico, and Solangelo, and... GAH! I want to pick one but I can't!**

_**Have you read Foreverskysong's Blood of Olympus?**_

**Yes, I have. And, contrary to the belief of most of those 7,000 reviewers, I think that Rick's was better. It's lacking a certain humor that Uncle Rick's stories always have, and I like the open ending, because I was up thinking for hours after reading, and I love doing that.**

**P.S: Hi, Ninja of Awesome. I know about your little campaign to spread the word about her story. I consider that review section as sort of a forum, and I read it a lot. Nothing gets by me. *grins evilly***

_**Nyan cat or baker cat?**_

**Uh, Nyan cat, because I don't know what Baker cat is. Don't judge me.**

_**If you could pick a punishment for Octavian, what would it be?**_

**Oh, gods, so many options... I want him tied to a chair as he watches his teddy bears get slaughtered, one by one.**

_**What is your favorite color?**_

**Such a creative final question... Neon green, probably. Or sea-green, for obvious reasons.**

* * *

**This is turning into the longest AN ever, so I'm just gonna start the chapter. Enjoy!**

_***ALERT! ALERT! MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD! MAKE SURE YOU'VE READ BOO BEFORE PROCEEDING!***_

**Keith Mayer's POV**

Everyone always crows on and on about my sister. She's so brave, she's so smart, she's so pretty. She is far from what they see, so far. And it feels like I'm the only one who can see it.

Yes, Annabeth Chase isn't perfect. Is it news to you? It shouldn't be.

I'm a son of Athena, who, in my opinion, really shouldn't have children in the first place. I don't care how we were born, she's a maiden, and she shouldn't be falling in love.

Anyway, back to my disgrace of a sister. She looks pretty average at first glance. Blonde hair, gray eyes, the average Athena look, as I've learned from my week at camp. However, when you look closer, you see the scars across her body, and the broken quality to her eyes, as if she's on the edge of insanity.

She doesn't know how to handle her great knowledge. You'd expect her to share it with the world, but she only shares what she thinks is necessary to know. It's necessary to know everything, in my opinion, which is usually right.

But, the biggest problem with Annabeth, is the fact that she's somehow dating the son of Poseidon. Percy Jackson. I think it's preposterous. Poseidon is my mother's sworn enemy. They should be enemies, and follow the example set by the gods themselves.

I'm sitting at the Athena table for dinner, devouring my barbecue. Annabeth, who's our head counselor, walks into the pavilion, but she doesn't join us. No, she sits with her sea scum boyfriend, at the Poseidon table, breaking an important rule.

"How despicable," I scoff, talking to no one but myself. "The great heroine, breaking rules!"

Malcom, one of my more respectable brothers, puts down his fork. "Annabeth and Percy are a, uh, special case."

I sneer in their direction. Annabeth's head is on Percy's shoulder, and his arm is around her waist. "I see no reason to do such things."

"You have no idea what happened, Keith. You just got here."

I meet Malcom's gray eyes. "I would like to know."

And Malcom told me the story, one that must've been exaggerated, for no one is able to survive Tartarus, it's simply not possible. Especially not if they met the deity himself. No, this simply must be a tall tale, nothing more, nothing less.

"Malcom, don't lie. It's not good to lie. It gets you sent to Punishment."

"Who said I was lying?"

I look at the Poseidon table once again, where the couple is laughing about something. They look surprisingly normal, until I look at Percy's eyes, and see the same broken quality as Annabeth's. I take in a sharp breath at the realization.

Annabeth must be greater than I ever imagined. Which is why I must teach her that even the greatest can be defeated. I shall do so tomorrow, when she teaches my siblings and I to sword fight. She is only a girl, and I, a rather athletic boy, will show her that she may have survived hell, but she's not queen of the world.

* * *

**THIS LINEBREAK WISHES THAT THEY'D STUDY MYTHOLOGY IN SCHOOL.**

* * *

"Alright, guys, we're starting with the basics today, because Keith is new. Let's practice sparring, one-on-one, okay?" Annabeth begins, at ease with her ivory blade in her hand. She's stupid enough to not wear armor, where I'm wearing a full Celestial Bronze suit, complete with a bronze helm. I'm far more prepared than her, for sword fighting can kill.

"Keith, you're with me. I'm gonna teach you everything you need to know." Annabeth gestures to me, leading me over to a new area of the arena, farther from the rest of my siblings. Without warning, she lashes out with her blade, and the tip lands nearly two inches from my chest, just above my heart.

"First rule," she says. "Be ready at all times."

This time, I strike. The sword is difficult to lift, and I wind up hitting thin air. I swing again, stumbling a bit, my blade on course to chop Annabeth in half. She blocks, and it's clear that she's just toying with me.

Some part of me registers that Percy is in the arena, too, completely ruining a dummy, with effortless strikes of his blade. The rest of me ignores him, and continues with the lesson.

"Second rule. Try not to swing, you'll be off balance."

I smirk. It's time to take action, and expose the insecurities of Annabeth Chase.

"You know, Annabeth, I have a question. If the prophecy was about seven people, why are there only four of you here?"

Annabeth's grip on her sword tightens. "Frank and Hazel live at Camp Jupiter, and Leo..." Tears begin to form in her gray eyes, and she looks broken once again. "Leo's... gone."

Here she is, the real Annabeth. I thrust, she parries, I swing, she dodges. I can't land a hit. But I don't get discouraged, for I can get to her, and then, I start to fight for real. "He must've been a real nobody, getting killed. I thought he was one of the most powerful, huh?"

Annabeth's next strike is aimed for my head. I barely duck in time, the armor slows me down. I can see why Annabeth prefers not to wear it. "Third rule," she says, her tone frighteningly even and low. "Do not insult Leo Valdez."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see that Percy has stopped mauling his dummy to watch us. He leans on the hilt of his bronze sword, a worried frown across his face.

Annabeth's strikes become faster and more lethal, and it's all I can do to try and keep up. "Keith, keep your guard up. No, too far! Yeah, that's perfect." she drills as we spar, clearly trying not to think of her fallen friend, Leo.

Phase Two is a-go. "Annabeth, why do you scream at night?"

"Nightmares."

"About what? The curses or the dead Titan?"

It's at this moment that I notice that the arena has fallen silent. My cabin mates have lowered their weapons and are watching us in horror. Percy is running towards us from the other side of the arena, his hand clenched around his glowing bronze blade.

Annabeth lunges with blinding speed, pressing the tip of her sword into my neck, so far that I can feel a trickle of blood. "Don't. You. DARE–"

Percy has reached us, and he pins Annabeth's arms behind her back with much difficulty, pulling her away from me. "Annabeth, it's okay. We're out, we survived–"

He's cut off by Annabeth sobbing, the tears finally falling. _I've got you now_, I thought. I press the tip of my sword against her throat. "Game, set, match, Annabeth. The Titan would be ashamed."

Percy's sea-green eyes meet my gray ones, and I have the sudden urge to duck for cover. "Annabeth," he growls, "If I let you go and kill this guy, promise you'll stay put?"

Annabeth takes a shaky breath, and for the first time, I see how much Tartarus really wounded the pair of heroes. They'll never be the same, and I took advantage of how... broken they were.

"Promise," Annabeth says, her voice hoarse. Percy lets go of her arms, and within seconds, I'm pinned up against the arena wall, disarmed, Percy's sword at my throat.

There are tears in Percy's eyes, too, and while they haven't fallen, they're definitely there. He looks murderous, but there's something behind it... terror, as if he's lost in memories he wants to forget.

I'm probably not far from the truth.

"Don't talk about them like you knew what happened to them. You don't... you don't know what it's like..." he trails off, wearing that same broken expression as Annabeth. I can't help but feel guilty, that I could cause this.

Annabeth walks forward, placing a hand on Percy's arm, for some reason, frightened. "Percy," she practically whispers. She's stopped crying, but it's clear that she's not alright just yet. "I'm right here."

It's as if that's all she has to say, as if Percy only needs to know that Annabeth's beside him to be okay. It's like she's keeping him sane, and vice versa. He relaxes at the words, sheathing his sword and turning it back into an ordinary ballpoint pen. Without saying anything more, he storms out of the arena, and Annabeth follows. She grabs his hand, and he squeezes it back, looking at her with a grateful smile.

Later that night, I saw the couple sitting by the canoe lake, in total silence. I realized that they didn't have to speak; just being there for each other was enough. Out of nowhere, Percy looked up at the sky, glittering with thousands upon thousands of stars, and said, "Bob says hello."

**Okay, I think that might've been one of the best things I've written in a long time. And I think I proved something here; you don't need the characters to make out to have romantic moments. And sure, this was angsty, but it was Percabeth, and Percabeth makes the world go 'round.**

**QoTD: What's your favorite genre to read/write? (EX: Action, romance, angst, hurt/comfort, etc.)**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	30. Chapter 30

_**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**_

**Hey, guys. I want to thank everyone for the 600 reviews. I've had to do this numerous times now, and it still shocks me every time. I feel like I'm mediocre at best, honestly, but you guys seem to disagree. Thank you.**

**However, I do have to say something before you read this chapter. Don't skip this; it's important. I may have to go on a hiatus. BEFORE YOU KILL ME, let me explain. My school play this year is Legally Blonde Jr. (No, that's not a joke. It's really Legally Blonde Jr.) I have a part who's not a lead, but she's a slightly featured supporting character. It's not much, but I tend to work WAY less than I need to for this type of thing, and I want to do the best I can. So, I'm going to have to devote a lot of my time to that. I've also got another reason, but it's a little more personal, and even though I'm fairly open with you guys, this is something that I want to keep private. As a result, here's what might happen. I may not update this for a while, and solely focus on Children of Olympus until the play is over, which is mid-to-late March. I don't want to have to juggle two stories, and CoO is enough. Even then, I might not update that too often, either.**

**I'm SO sorry about this. But, hey, I have to. Last year, I got a fairly big part in my play, and it took up most of my time. I had to drop voice lessons and dance for a LONG time. It wasn't fun, and I want to avoid the same mistake.**

**Anyway, this chapter is a little holiday special. It has nothing to do with the holidays, though... And it's kinda short... Oh, well! I feel like there isn't enough Percy/Annabeth friendship anymore. So this takes place after SoM, and they're thirteen. No romantic connection yet WHATSOEVER. Enjoy, and again, I apologize for the whole 'possible hiatus' thing.**

**Hanna Reinhart's POV**

Annabeth Chase came to school early this year, for eighth grade. She is something of a mystery to the world; the smartest kid in school, always sitting alone at the lunch table, always on guard as if prepared for an attack. She seems lonely, so I approach her, even though I'm probably the least qualified person to do so; I'm a total nerd.

I sit down next to her at lunch. She's reading a book, as usual: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.

"I love that book," I say. Always a good start

To my surprise, Annabeth smiles and dog-ears the page she's on. "It's one of the best."

"Yeah. Did you get to the part when..." From there we launch into a full-blown discussion of all things Harry Potter, and pretty soon we're just aimlessly talking about anything an nothing.

Annabeth's been my best friend ever since, and I think it goes the same way for her.

One day, we were talking outside, on the steps of the school, when a white van labeled 'Delphi's Strawberry Service' pulled up. Out walks a sort of scrawny boy with raven-colored hair and bright, sea green eyes. He's sort of cute, but I wouldn't really call him my type.

"Annabeth!" he calls, grinning in a way that lights up his features.

"Annabeth grins, and runs forward. "Percy!" They embrace as if they've known each other their whole lives. It's a sweet moment.

I walk up to meet him. "Annabeth, who's he?"

Annabeth points to the boy. "That idiot? He's Percy."

"Hey!"

"Don't act like it's not true, Seaweed Brain."

I look between the two and make the connection. "Is he your boyfriend, or–"

"NO!" they both shout, turning bright red. I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing. They like each other, it's obvious.

"We're just friends," Percy assures. "Best friends."

It's clear that they're close; that they've been close for a long time. I'm clearly not Annabeth's best friend. Her friendship with Percy goes way deeper. And I'm okay with that.

I laugh. "So, what brings you to Virginia, Percy?"

Percy looks to Annabeth. "You're needed in Camp. I don't know what, they never give me details anymore."

"I wonder why," Annabeth jokes.

"Just... come on. It's a long drive."/

Annabeth sighs. "Fine." She surprises me with a hug. "Bye, Hanna, see you soon. I hope."

With that, she and Percy walk towards the Delphi van, joking about something involving guinea pigs. I'm left to wonder about why Annabeth doesn't seem sure if we'll meet again, and I only hope that she's wrong.

I saw Annabeth again five years later, when I was eighteen. She was with Percy again, and she had a ring on her finger. I'd never seen her happier.

So I let her be. After all, all good things must come to an end, and it looked like she wasn't starting something good; she and Percy were starting something great.

**That sucked, for a last one-shot before hiatus. I'm so so so sorry about this. I love you guys, and it kills me. Honestly. But I can't juggle everything.**

**Thank you. For everything. The reviews, the favorites, the compliments. I consider some of you to be people I can talk to, about anything. You know who you are. I love you guys. And even though I say it a million times, it's more true than you think.**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	31. Chapter 31

**I'M BAAAAAACK!**

**Did you guys miss me? Because I sure as Hades missed you. I'm thrilled to say that our show was an enormous success. As painful as it was to go on hiatus, I think that it was the right decision.**

**(Yes. I know that I'm late. I even had a tomato thrown at me. Don't kill me, please.)**

**However, I have some bad news... I'm running out of ideas for this story. Like, this is seriously the only thing I could think of that wasn't incredibly stupid. If anyone has any ideas, GIVE THEM TO ME. Please. I am in DESPERATE need of them.**

**Also, while I was away, WE HIT 700 REVIEWS. SEVEN FREAKING HUNDRED. THAT IS UNREAL. Thank you guys so, so, SO much! I really do love every single one of you!**

**Anyway, I recently realized that I have not done Caleo since... what, chapter 4? That won't do, not at all. So here's some Caleo for y'all! Enjoy!**

**NOTE: This takes place a few years after BoO, assuming that Leo and Calypso DO NOT go back to CHB.**

**Elliot Hills' POV**

You know that you've found true love when you meet a girl and your heart stops. Your hands start to shake, your breathing gets cut short, and you can't focus on anything but her.

That's what happened to me on that fateful day. I was driving around Houston, enjoying the nice seventy-degree weather, and singing along to Uptown Funk, when–of course–my car broke down. I sighed, got out, and opened the top of the car to find the problem.

Of course, because I know next to nothing about cars, I had no idea what I was doing.

So I started walking, even though after about five minutes my legs started to hurt and I was running out of breath. I happened to be in the middle of nowhere, which did not help the situation.

And so I kept walking, until I happened upon a little auto shop. I silently praised god for a second, and opened the door, relieved to see that it was surprisingly busy.

And then... I saw her. Long flowing hair, bright eyes, a cheerful smile. She was nothing short of beautiful.

I was in love.

I almost completely forgot about my car as I walked over to her, despite the fact that she was talking to some other customers.

"Uh, um, hi."

She turned to face me, and I lost the ability to breathe. She was even more beautiful up close. "Hi! Welcome to Leo and Calypso's Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters, how may I help you?"

I cleared my throat. "Um, my, uh, car... It's, um, it broke down..."

She looked a little confused for a second before she realized what I said. "Oh, that's my husband's job."

Husband. So this is what a broken heart feels like.

I try not to let my face fall as I say "Oh. Uh, could you, um, get him please?"

She nods and walks off, leaving me to stand awkwardly in the middle of the busy store. I notice the tools on a desk in a corner, the group of kids eating at one of many tables in one closed-off section, the racks of expertly-woven clothing.

A scrawny-looking man walked out to greet me, a jolly smile on his face. He has curly hair and friendly-looking brown eyes, and he wears a tool belt and suspenders, giving me the image of a mechanic.

So this is the husband, huh? If a girl like that loves him, he's gotta be something special.

He held out a grease-stained hand, and it took me a moment to realize that he wanted me to shake it. "I'm Leo. But you can call me the Supreme Commander of this shop–"

"Just call him Repair Boy!" the girl interrupts from across the room, causing Leo to pout.

"Really, Calypso? I think he might've actually said it this time!"

"Haha, no," Calypso shouts again, probably holding back laughter. I find myself laughing, too, even though I have no idea what's going on.

Leo returns his attention to me, still grinning. "So, what's your problem?"

I blush. "Uh, I don't... necessarily have any problems, but my car broke down, and, uh, I don't know what's up."

He shrugged. "Is that why you're all sweaty? 'Cause you had to walk all the way here?"

"Uh, yeah."

His grin somehow grew even wider as he sauntered out the door, beckoning for me to follow. "Get in my car, we got a busted vehicle to fix!"

I shrug and follow him. I don't know how he got me to grin along with him so easily, but I can suddenly see very clearly why Calypso was taken.

* * *

**THIS LINEBREAK IS GLAD TO BE BACK.**

* * *

It takes Leo a total of five minutes to find my car, and two minutes to fix it. I watched in awe as his hands flew, choosing tools left and right from his tool belt (don't ask me how so many tools fit in there when it looked empty), and making the job look a thousand times easier than it probably is.

When he's finished, he twirls a wrench before putting it back into his belt, smiling. "Well, that's a job well done. Don't worry, I'm here all week."

I chuckled as I reached into my pocket, pulling out my wallet. "How much do I owe?"

"That'd be zero dollars and zero cents."

I nearly dropped my wallet in shock. "W-what? But you just... what?"

He rolled his eyes. "No charge. It's better this way, trust me. I don't do it for a profit."

So that's why Calypso married this man... he's selfless and charming, probably an amazing guy.

"T-thank you so much, sir."

He shrugged. "No prob, dude. Enjoy your car."

He gets in his own vehicle and drives off, leaving me alone in the middle of nowhere, back where I started. I find myself laughing as I get into my own car, and drive away, still thinking about that beautiful girl and her amazing life with her amazing husband.

**I had no idea that it'd feel this good to get back to where I started. I really missed this, and you guys are a part of it now, so thank you again.**

**Apparently, I have actual FANS. What the actual fuck. You could like reading any story by any author, but you chose me to enjoy. That means so much to me, honestly. Hundreds of people take pleasure out of reading what I like. It's such a cool feeling.**

**That being said, due to the number of you guys who enjoy this story, I feel like I need to tell you what's going on with this. As I said above, I have a huge lack of ideas, so I won't be updating this nearly as often as I'd like to. And while the play is over, I'm still busy, thanks to standardized testing in two weeks and a music competition right after that.**

***sigh* I never seem to catch a break.**

**Anyway, it's great to be writing for you dorks again. Love you so much, and even though I think you know that by now, I don't think I'll ever stop saying it.**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	32. Chapter 32

**Told you updates would be infrequent. **

**I actually had inspiration for this by... well, I don't know what it was, exactly. But I guess I saw something and it just... came to me. **

_**TRIGGER WARNING. MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING. SUICIDE IS A MAJOR TOPIC IN THIS ONE, SO IF YOU THINK IT'LL AFFECT YOU, PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER. **_

**Jonah Fisher's POV**

I sit on the roof of the building, my legs dangling over the edge. I can see practically all of New York City from where I sit, and the view isn't half bad.

It's the last thing I'll see; I'm going to make sure of that.

They call me a loser. The word sounds empty as I tell it to you now, but for a sixteen-year-old kid, it... it hurts. A lot. I don't have friends, I don't fit in with anyone.

I'm the shy, quiet kid in the back of the classroom who doesn't raise his hand and follows all the rules. You know, the bully target. The one who nobody ignores, even when that's all I want. To be left alone.

I stand. The sun is setting now, painting the sky a thousand different colors. I let myself take it all in, the reds and oranges and hints of blue. Shadows dance across the streets, as hundreds of people travel through the city.

I allow myself to think about why I'm doing what I'm doing. The world doesn't want me, nobody wants me. I just don't belong here. And I'm just... leaving. Yeah, that's it. Leaving to go to a better place.

"HE'S GONNA JUMP!" I stop cold when I hear the voice. A woman stares up at me, surrounded by groceries she must've dropped. Another person joins her and looks up at me, then another, and next thing I know, the building is almost completely surrounded by people who are all looking directly at me.

I never liked attention, anyway.

Cries of "don't jump!" reach my ears. I ignore them, staring down at them, on the ground that suddenly seems a thousand miles away.

And then, one of the people just... disappears.

I shake the image from my mind and move closer to the edge of the building. _I'm just leaving for a better place_, I remind myself as I lean forward.

And then I'm falling.

Someone grabs my arm, their grip firm and strong. They pull me back onto the roof, away from the ledge. "No way. You're not gonna die today."

I rip my arm out of his grip, glaring at him. His hair and eyes are both an extremely dark shade of brown, almost looking black. He can't be older than fourteen, but the way he carries himself makes him seem far older.

"Let me go. I... I don't want to be here."

The boy smiles. "Trust me... you do. It may not seem like it, but... you do."

"Don't speak for me!" I'm shouting now, and I'm starting to cry. "You don't get it! Nobody ever gets it! I..." I fall to my knees, burying my face in my hands. "I can't do it anymore."

And then I feel the boy's arms around me. He hugs me tightly, and I find myself crying into his shoulder. "No, I get it. Trust me."

He stands up, dragging me up with him. "Why did you want to jump?"

So I tell him. "I'm bullied. Nobody cares about me, and when I don't want to be noticed, which is, like, every day, I just get my ass kicked anyway. I'm all alone—"

_SMACK._

I hold my hand up to my cheek where he slapped me, staring at him in shock. "What the fuck was that for?!"

"Lemme tell you something," he says. "I speak from experience when I say that you're never alone."

"W-what?"

His eyes meet mine, completely serious. "There's always someone who cares about you. Your parents. Your other family. Hades, even people you haven't met yet are gonna care about you."

I can feel the tears flowing faster, streaming down my face. "How do you know that?"

He rolls his eyes. "Like I said, I speak from experience."

A thought seems to occur to him. "Tell ya what."

"What?"

A ghost of a smile appears on his face, and it somehow transforms him into a completely different person. Someone kinder, warmer, nicer. "I'll be your friend."

Friend. The word is almost completely foreign to me, but I like the sound of it a lot more than I ever thought I would. The tears transform from tears of sadness to tears of joy, and I throw my arms around the boy in gratitude. My actions must speak louder than words, because he laughs and hugs me back.

"I'm Nico, by the way," he says.

I break the hug and grin for the first time in what feels like forever. I'm going to pick myself up and carry on, with Nico's help, of course. "Jonah."

It's a new dawn of a new day. My new life—my better life—begins today.

**It's a new dawn of a new day. It's a new life for him, and he's feeling good. **

**Maybe it's that song that inspired this... BTW Feeling Good doesn't belong to me. I don't know who it belongs to, I saw someone sing it for an X Factor audition. **

**And I know, short chapter is short, but it'll hopefully hold you guys over for a little bit. Thanks for reading all my bullshit for all this time, guys.**

**QoTD: Which fandom do you think needs the most mental help?**

**I'm actually gonna answer that: The SnK fandom, easily. Just look at the jokes they make and tell me they still have at least half of their brains. (I belong to that fandom, too, can you tell?)**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	33. Chapter 33

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SEAWEED BRAIN! I have no idea how old he's supposed to be, but I do not give a ****_shit_****, because Perseus Jackson is a year older (and so is Percabeth, haha)! **

**(Yes, this is being posted at midnight EST. I do not regret staying up this late ro post this at all.)**

**Today is a very special day for me. Not only is it the birthday of one of my all-time favorite book characters ever, but it just so happens to be my 1-year anniversary on FFN! So I'm celebrating by wearing my CHB shirt to camp and writing a Percy quote on my hand! **

**Yeah, it's a good day.**

**Also, one of my best friends in the world found this story and now she wants me to base a character off of her. You're so lucky we're friends, Brie. (Go follow her under the username **InsertPhenomenalNameHere**, and all you anime fans can follow my other friend Emma under the name **anime-culture**).**

**Brianne Isles' POV**

I wake up and think that it's an ordinary Tuesday morning in the Athena cabin. I can hear some demigods trying to kill each other outside, and it's as noisy as ever.

Then I realize that the cabin is completely empty. Crap, did I sleep in again? It wouldn't be the first time, but I don't enjoy missing breakfast. Missing food of any kind is bad, actually.

Sorry. Getting off topic.

I go through my normal morning routine, and leave the cabin to find that the usually filled fields are completely and utterly empty. I walk around for a while before realizing that no, I am not going to find anybody.

If it's the Stoll brothers targeting me, I swear to the gods, I will kill them.

But I quickly find out that that isn't the case, because upon arriving in the dining pavilion, I see every single camper in Camp Half-Blood hidden under tables.

Seriously? They couldn't be more obvious unless they had signs.

"Uh, guys—"

"Shut up and hide! He'll be back any minute!"

Someone grabs my arm—an Apollo kid, I think she's named Maggie. She pulls me under a table, but not without hitting my head on the wood.

"Gods, seriously? What's going on!"

I'm shushed by like 50 demigods as Maggie slaps her hand over my mouth.

"It's Percy Jackson's birthday, dumbass!"

"Language!"

"Shut up!"

My eyes widen as I realize who she's talking about. "Wait... Percy Jackson? _The_ Percy Jackson?"

"Gods, shut up already!" Maggie yells, only to be shushed by the entire camp. It's pretty funny to watch, actually.

"He's coming!" someone hisses, and the pavilion fell silent. Someone giggles, but the noise is followed by a smacking sound, an "Ow!", and more silence.

"Annabeth, can I open my eyes now?"

"Shut up and keep 'em closed, Seaweed Brain. We're almost there."

Someone stands up—one of the Stolls, I think, and shoots Annabeth a thumbs-up. She nods and rips Percy's blindfold off.

Everyone jumps out from under the tables. Of course, this is not done flawlessly; people hit their heads, bump into other people, and someone even fell on their face.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone screams at the top of their lungs, and I'm pretty sure someone imitated one of those party horns that you can buy for a dollar.

Percy just looks confused. "What the..."

Annabeth slaps his arm, a small smile on her face. "Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday again, you idiot."

"Oh, yeah! Thanks, guys!"

Some Aphrodite girl cups her hands together and shouts, "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!"

Percy and Annabeth look at each other and grin. "Get a room!" Leo shouts, and some people laugh and snicker under their breaths.

After a few minutes of banter between friends, one of the Stolls stands up on a table. "Well, are we gonna party or not?"

The pavilion is filled with cheers, and music starts playing out of nowhere. The entire population of Camp Half-Blood starts dancing, and it's the most fun I've ever had in my life.

**Yup. It's no more than a crappy little drabble, but I felt obligated to post something. Happy birthday, Percy. Thank you for changing my life. **

**Brie, do not yell at me if I messed something up. I'm trying. Then again, if I did mess it up, I'm not disappointed, because you don't steal my signoff without punishment. **

**_TWO IMPORTANT THINGS BELOW!_**

**First, I would like to acknowledge a review from a 'fan' who calls herself Lacey Lou. She said a few things I wasn't too happy with; telling me to stop cursing, and to spend less time on the internet. Worst of all, she told me to get off of FFN and to write a real book. Lacey Lou, do NOT tell me how to live my life. I care a lot about independence, and hearing someone say that just... no. Don't. **

**Second, I'm proud to say that I have a story entering the Watty Awards! For those of you who don't know what that is, it's a competition on Wattpad that determines some of the best stories on the site. I'm writing one specifically for the awards, and the first chapter is up now! It's under the name **"Wannabe_Demigod"** and the story is called **"3015"**. I'm really proud of it, so it'd mean the world to me if you checked it out and/or spread the word!**

**QoTD: Are you celebrating Percy's birthday? What are you doing?**

**Yours in demigoddishness, **

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	34. AN: Thank You (I'm crying omg)

**One year ago today, a nervous twelve-year-old girl posted the first chapter of her first story on Fanfiction. She wasn't expecting it to blow up, or anything, but ten chapters later, she was staring at nearly a hundred reviews with tears in her eyes. The number grew and grew and grew. She became sort of well-known. Her story became one of the most reviewed one-shot collections in the PJO archive (THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU). **

**October, 2014. She started her first submission story. Over 100 characters were sent to her. She still goes back and reads their profiles, when she's bored. **

**January, 2015. She went on hiatus to do a play. Her readers—her ****_fans_****—still stuck with her and wished her well. She thanked the gods that they didn't hate her. **

**September, 2015. One year has passed. That girl is thirteen now, in the same building as high schoolers. She's gotten better at characterization, at descriptions, at coming up with a plot that doesn't completely suck. She is in three honors classes, one accelerated class, and another play. The teachers threw audition stuff at her again, because apparently she's good at the trumpet and she can sing, even if she doesn't believe it. **

**Her readers gave her confidence. Back before FFN, she was a shy little nobody who always had her nose shoved in a book. Today she's outgoing, friendly to a fault, and isn't afraid to speak anymore. **

**As that girl, I seriously have to say thank you. You guys really have helped me through a lot; family trouble, stress, even stage fright. When I feel nervous or upset or mad, I read all of those amazing things you guys have said about me, and I don't feel sad anymore. I still cry, but they're tears of joy. **

**Thank you, beautiful readers. You changed my life.**

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**

**P.S: I have a lot of shit to do, because 8th grade sucks. But I'm not going on hiatus this time. Updates are still gonna be few and far between, but I'll try not to forget you, as long as you don't forget me.**


	35. Chapter 35

**GUYS MY FRIEND MADE ME WATCH OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB AND CAN I JUST HAVE A TAMAKI PLEASE**

**Okay, sorry. But my school is doing Spirit Week (the week of Halloween, how spoopy), and our grade's color is orange. I have a CHB shirt. No shame. **

**Anyway, this chapter totally isn't somewhat inspired by Heathers the Musical because I'm totally not obsessed with it right now. (JK, step into my candy store, bitches.)**

**Also, Drew chapter because Drew deserves love.**

**Kiara Devrine's POV**

The new girl is a mythic bitch. That isn't even an exaggeration. She's stuck up, haughty, and obnoxious. Also, she's pretty. Oh, and did I mention everyone worships the ground she walks on?

Yeah, I really can't stand Drew Tanaka.

Even in our hellish high school, she manages to walk around untouched, unscathed, like a goddess or a demon (I prefer the latter). Nerds like me aren't allowed to talk to her—scratch that, we can't even look at her. It's like she's on a whole different platform of humanity, and we aren't allowed to stand up there with her.

I realized that this wasn't true the second that I ran into her in the bathroom during lunch. She's touching up her makeup, I'm just trying to pee. I walk out of the stall and there she is, dabbing lip gloss at her face in all her perfect glory.

I try to ignore her, washing my hands in silence. She continued primping for a while before glancing over at me, an odd look on her face.

It just so happens that we exit the bathroom at the same time. And it just so happens that waiting outside is the school's other resident bitch, Daniella. For some reason, she's always trying to show Drew up, and she always fails.

To be perfectly honest, I think she's even worse than Drew is. Somehow.

"Hanging with a nerdette?" Daniella sneers, putting a hand on her miniskirt-clad hip. "Thought you were above that, Trashaka."

Trashaka is what Daniella calls Drew. If you rolled your eyes at how stupid it sounds... good. I'm not alone.

Drew just flashed a perfectly white smile. "Sorry, hon, but you can't judge me for hanging out with your own kind."

For a blissful second, there's silence. Then, Daniella looks me over, and the silence becomes tense. "Uh-huh. Because I wear baggy jeans and ratty t-shirts."

She has a point.

But I'm never one to keep quiet, so the idiot in me decides to speak. "Well, I'm sorry that my daddy doesn't do everything for me. Wait, in your case, which daddy is it? Your biological one or your fuck-buddy for this week?"

I have never seen a human being turn a brighter shade of red. She opens and closes her mouth a few times like a fish, before Drew laughs (holy shit, she laughed at something I said). "Walk away, you aren't gonna top that."

Her voice is oddly magnetic, as if I'm being pulled towards the sound of it. Daniella immediately turns around and storms off, and I'm compelled to do so, also.

Before I can protest or beg for thanks, Drew grabs my arm and pulls me back into the bathroom. Without a word, she's digging through her bag and pulling out brushes and hair pieces and things I can't name.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I stutter, fighting the urge to back away and call for help. I don't trust the suspiciously clear bottle labeled Makeup Remover.

Drew simply grins. "Thanks. I'm gonna make you beautiful."

Some odd force within me decides that I trust her, so I close my eyes and brace myself for the worst, trying not to flinch at the tickle of the brush against my skin.

* * *

**THIS LINEBREAK DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING FUNNY, RANDOM, OR IRONIC TO SAY.**

* * *

The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of study hall. Drew left the bathroom long ago; I was too scared to go with her.

She said I looked beautiful—something about how "not even Piper can pull off that outfit like that". When I asked who Piper was, she said that she was her sister, and that I could pass for one, too.

I have no fucking idea what that means.

But when the bell rings, I reluctantly step outside into the wilderness otherwise known as the cafeteria, and everyone focuses on me.

Well, shit. All Drew did was fix my hair and apply some makeup. How different can I look?

Giving up on being on time (it's study hall, the teachers don't care, anyway), I rush back into the bathroom and get a good look at myself in the mirror for the first time. Aside from a stolen glance or two, I'd never really taken in what Drew did to me.

My brown hair is out of its usual messy bun and falls to my shoulders in loose waves. My brown eyes are enhanced with eyeliner and mascara, my lips dyed a pale shade of pink, my cheeks rosy and my skin seemingly clear of acne.

I'm not Kiara anymore. I'm someone who's beautiful, untouchable. I guess I really could be Drew's sister if I look like this.

Maybe I should give her more credit.

***is seriously considering writing a full story about Kiara and making her a demigod because she was so fun to write***

**But seriously, Heathers the Musical. Look it up on Youtube, even if you aren't a big theater kid like me. It should be in two parts, and trust me when I say that you will fall in love with it. It's so amazing and ugh I love it so much. (Content warning, though... it's borderline R.)**

**Anyway, hope you liked the short chapter. Feels like I'm going back to my roots; late night writing, shitty drabbles that honestly aren't that great.**

**ALSO CAN WE APPRECIATE THE DREW CHILD MORE THANKS**

**QoTD: Is there a character from a fandom that everyone loves that you hate?**

**Megan's Answer (gonna start doing this): SINON FROM SAO. Nobody believes me when I say that she's a pity character and ugHH SHE GETS ON MY NERVES SO MUCH**

***shot***

**Yours in demigoddishness,**

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	36. Chapter 36

**GUYS I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**

**SO MY FREIND BROOKE (FlawlessCatastrophe) IS TRYING TO ORGANIZE A THING**

**ON DECEMBER 23 (THIS WEDNESDAY), WE FANFIC WRITERS ARE GOING TO CHANGE OUR PROFILE PICS TO OUR HANDS. TAKE A PIC OF YOUR HAND AND SET IT TO YOUR AVATAR. IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS, ASK BROOKE (FlawlessCatastrophe).**

**AND SPREAD THE WORD.**

**OKAY NOW HERE'S SOME PRE-HoO DEMIGOD POV FOR Y'ALL**

**(Also it's musical season again and I'm in it again so let's see if I can find time to update. My fingers are crossed and I s2g Brie you better fucking remind me to write.)**

**Dustin Emery's POV**

Who would've thought that a great person like me would become even greater overnight? I'm already awesome, and now I'm the son of a Roman god?

Well, it's kind of expected, with me being me.

This wolf thing brought me to a place called Camp Jupiter. I doubt you've ever heard of it; it's kind of exclusive. Only people like me get in.

And now I'm here, standing in the back of a group of rows, a part of something called the Fifth Cohort. I mean, they're all losers, but with someone like me around, they'll become the best Cohort around... whatever a Cohort is.

As the centa-whatever is calling roll, I zone out (of course they'll know I'm here), and my eyes fall on an angel.

Well, not an angel, more like a female knight in shining armor.

She has long, braided brown hair, and tanned skin. She's wearing heavy-looking armor, and a purple cape flares out behind her. She's riding a pegasus of all things, and her back is straight and her head is held high and I've never seen a more serious person in my life.

Basically, she's hot.

I'm about to walk up to her and say hi when the kid next to me grabs my arm and pulls me back in line with a shake of his head.

I'll talk to her eventually; how can she say no to a guy like me?

* * *

**THIS LINEBREAK IS OFFICIALLY UNDERTALE TRASH.**

* * *

I don't see the mysterious girl again until a few weeks later during lunch. Now I know who she is; her name is Reyna, she's the Pray... uh, Pray-something, and she's not dating anyone. And apparently, there's a spot for Pray-something that's open.

My plan is really simple; get the job, talk to Reyna, watch as she instantly falls in love with my greatness. How hard can it be? Back home, I got all the girls; they all loved my amazing looks. And maybe my personality, too, but when they broke up with me, they'd always say that's the problem.

Oh, well; I'm sure she'll love me regardless.

I walk up to her, brushing my hair back and putting a swagger into my step. "Hey, babe," I purr, catching her attention. Her glare is something I've never quite seen; oh, gods, she doesn't have something wrong with her, does she? No social issues, right? "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

She looks back at me and shoots me a death glare. "No, but I got a few scratches when I crawled up from Punishment. You're on _probatio_. Don't test my patience."

As she walks away, I find myself walking after her. This feeling of rejection is new, and I really don't like it. How do I handle these new feelings?

I don't like dealing with my feelings, so I run after her, grabbing the edge of her cape. "Wait! I know you like me, and you're probably playing hard to get, so why don't you just accept it? You've fallen, babe, and you've fallen hard."

Usually, when I say that, the girls give up and are all over me. But not Reyna; her glare just intensifies as she grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me closer to her face. For a brief moment I think she's about to kiss me, but then I realize that the fact that she's towering above me and she's looking at me like I've just killed her sister tells me otherwise.

"Listen up, pretty boy," she growls, and I notice that the room has fallen silent. Everyone's watching. "Call me 'babe' again and Hannibal might accidentally step on you. Deal?"

I gulp and nod, and she drops me to the ground. I scramble back to my seat before she decides to come back and actually hurt me; that chick is terrifying.

What was I thinking?

**Ugh I write way too many self-centered characters. But they're fun, so oh well. **

**I could've done better with this (AND IT'S WAY TOO FUCKING SHORT CRI), but it was mainly supposed to be for comedy. I hope I delivered. **

**Also, everyone go on my friend Brianna's story (InsertPhenomenalNameHere) and spam her Mortals Meet story with reviews calling her a copycat. And actually review; the story's really damn good for only being 3 chapters. **

**So, musical season. Rehearsals are gonna be more frequent this year, so... lucky me. I'm gonna do my best to find time to write, but I don't know if I can update that frequently. I promise you that I'm not going on hiatus unless I absolutely need to this time. **

**QoTD: Favorite side demigod? (Nico and Reyna don't count because they become main characters.)**

**Megan's Answer: It's always been Silena Beauregard, and I have no idea why. I dunno, I just always resonated with her, and I loved every scene she was in. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello. It's me. **

**Nah, I'm not that person. I wouldn't do that to you guys. **

**So... musical season is back with a vengeance (can you tell by my not updating), even worse than last year. And brilliant me isn't going on hiatus this time. Updates won't be frequent; not even close. But I'm gonna do the best I can.**

**Also Gravity Falls and Undertale are teaming up to consume all of my time #sorrynotsorry**

**Without further ado... here, have a chapter based around everyone's favorite Jason. (No, Brianna, no brick... this time.)**

**ASK ME SHIT: ask . fm / megatonn**

**Margaret Simpson's POV**

Jason Grace is the most unlikable person I've ever met. He's such a stereotype; handsome, popular, well-liked. And because I hate stereotypes, I hate him by extension.

Sure, I may not have talked to him, but would he really spend his time on a loser like me? Don't try and boost my self-esteem; I'm a loser, I'm aware that I'm a loser, and I'm proud to be a loser.

I can't help but remember my hatred for him as I enter our school's library with a bag full of project supplies, prepared to work on the project with said unbearable person. Stupid Ms. Levine, picking our partners for us. There's a reason why the smart kids always choose to work with each other; so we aren't stuck with people like Jason.

He smiles at me as I sit down at the table across from him. "Hey, Margaret. Wanna just jump right in?

I nod, not saying anything. I've made it my mission to not say a word to him unless it's about the project. I pull out the worksheet as Jason logs on to the teacher's website, though he looks a little nervous about it. What's so nerve-wracking about going on the internet?

I ignore it and start jotting down what I can remember about the topic; granted, it isn't much. But, honestly, it's better than looking up what I already know.

As I'm writing, I notice Jason giving me an odd look through those glasses that really don't seem to suit him at all. Jocks don't wear glasses.

"You know all of that off the top of your head?" he marvels with seemingly genuine interest, blue eyes widening as I write more and more down about the topic. I give him a glare, trying to send some sort of mental signal to him to get him to go back to doing research, but he doesn't seem to notice, watching as my hand drags the pencil across the paper.

I shrug. "Doesn't everyone if they pay attention in class?"

He ignores what was a pretty obvious jab at the fact that he tends to just sort of stare off in space during class and shrugs. "How in Hades are you supposed to pay attention to Ms. Levine, though? She just sort of talks, and talks..."

Before I realize it, I crack a smile. "And never actually discusses the topic for more than five minutes?"

Jason laughs. "Yeah, exactly!"

I laugh for a second, too, before I realize that I'm socializing with Jason Grace. I wipe the smile off of my face and go back to writing. "I mean, I do my homework, too. So I stay ahead."

He nods, and an awkward silence falls between us. I don't really mind. It's not like I want to talk to him.

Pretty soon, I notice that he hasn't even turned on his computer, and he's just sort of sitting there, fingers tapping against the table. I glare at him again, but he still doesn't seem to care.

""Didn't I ask you to go on the computer and research?"

Jason shrugs again, and I realize just how little of a shit he could really give about this whole thing. "Dyslexic. Can't really read that tiny font on the computer."

"I try to think of a clever retort, but nothing comes to mind, especially because I'm pretty sure he's being honest. I've seen a grade or two of his; Dyslexia would explain it all.

He looks over at my paper again and frowns, squinting. "I dunno if I'm reading this right, but I think that date is wrong." He points to a number on the paper, and as I look at it, I realize that the date is, in fact, wrong by a couple hundred years. How did I mess that up?

I erase and fix the mistake quickly, embarrassed even though I probably shouldn't be. "O-oh... yeah. Missed that..."

I'm filled with a sudden anger, probably at being corrected by Jason Fucking Grace. There's no real reason for it, and I know that, but that doesn't really stop the anger. "But in the future, I don't need to be corrected by some jock."

He frowns, but the comment doesn't seem to be getting to him. God, what affects this guy? "I don't play sports, so I dunno why you'd call me a jock."

I pause, confused. Jason doesn't play sports? But how? He's the perfect type for it, and being such a stereotype, he'd have to play a sport, right...?

Unless.../span/p

Was I wrong about him?

I give Jason a second look, glancing up from the paper. Yes, he's extremely well-built, and yes, he looks like he belongs on the football team. But why is he so mature?

I return my attention to the project, sliding the paper over to Jason. "You hold that. I'll start the presentation on the computer."

I don't look back, but he probably shrugs again. I don't want to notice something else about him that I got wrong... I totally misjudged him.

**I can't write Jason for shit without Piper there to back him up :) :) :) :)**

**And this chapter is short, too... Ugh, I'm so sorry, guys. I don't update in a month and then I give you... this. But oh, well, I have to write something.**

**The musical this year is the Wizard of Oz (great show for a high school, I know). And I'm a munchkin. *sigh* It's more fun and requires more work than it sounds. **

**Someone get Merry Old Land of Oz out of my head. Please.**

**QoTD: Favorite book that isn't necessarily popular?**

**Megan's Answer: Red Queen, by Victoria Aveyard. IT'S SO GOOD AND THERE'S A SEQUEL COMING OUT THIS YEAR AFHAKDFLHAJKLSFH**

**Yours in demigoddishness, **

**Megan, AKA We're All Okay**


	38. An apology (PLEASE READ)

PLEASE, read all of this. It explains everything.

I want more than anything to be able to update for you. Really, I do love all of you. It's such a superficial thing to say, but I've never meant anything more. If I'm ever feeling down, I go through my reviews. And some of them genuinely make my day. You all are so wonderful, and I'm so glad that you could be a part of my life.

But it's about time I explained my lack of updates. There's a hell of a lot of you reading my story, so... I owe you at least this.

My parents are going through a divorce. I have to move out of my house; I get to stay in my town, but that's really it. And you might think a divorce isn't the worst thing in the world, but the divorces you've probably heard about are nothing like this. I don't feel comfortable discussing it... at least, not right now. Maybe when I come back.

Speaking of which, as of now, this story (can I call it that? There are no chapters, no linear plot, no nothing) is finished. I'm marking it complete. Maybe one day I'll come back to this. If I have a burst of inspiration, or need to let everything out, I'll write a chapter for this. And it won't be like it was when I first started—updates twice a day, choppy descriptions, the need to pour shipping fluff into every chapter.

I've grown up. I understand that writing isn't about just the romances. It's about the story altogether, and the romance is just there to lend to the characters and their development. And I've also grown away from PJO a little; I've still read ToA. I'll still continue to do so. But I can't call the series my favorite anymore. I've read so many things, and they're all... better. I can't explain it, really, but... I dunno. It's weird.

PJO, and you, my amazing readers, have had a huge impact on my life. I've always been a bit uncomfortable in my own skin; I don't like myself very much. But you all build me up and make me confident. And you've helped me begin to embrace who I am. I couldn't be more grateful for that.

If you want to read more of my writing, I've spent a lot of time in the SYOT community of The Hunger Games archive. I've made friends there; a lot of them. It's not nearly as hostile as a typical fandom can be, so stop by for a bit if you want. It's not much, but I love it anyway.

If you want to yell at me for discontinuing, I understand. PM me or review, I don't care. But I'll still be around. I'll even read and review your fics, if you want.

And I probably won't be able to stand being away for very long. Maybe a oneshot from me will pop up in the archive. Or maybe a full-blown OC story (I did consider one about one of the OCs in a later chapter, didn't I?). I don't know. I might change my pen name... I've kind of grown out of it. But you'll know it's me. If you know my writing, you'll know.

So... I guess this is my last sign off for a while. Thank you, all of you. I couldn't be more grateful.

Yours in demigoddishness,

Megan, AKA We're All Okay


End file.
